OBVIOUS LOVE
by YugiohFanfic26
Summary: JOHAN AND JUDAI SPIRITSHIPPING! Love will find its way to reveal itself.
1. You got me there

Hello to everyone

Hello to everyone. I have read many fictions about Johan and Judai / Jesse and Jaden. Yup! They are so cute together. Deny and die! Teasing here! LOL! Hehe…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1 – You got me there**

There lay Judai Yuki on his favorite place to lie on. He loves the green grass to be the place where he reminisce and daydream. Yeah… so comfortable, touching the green grass that became the witnesses of Johan's obvious actions - actions that show love for him. He smiled in the thought, recalling every word.

Flash back:

"_The weather is good! Hope its still like this tomorrow." Johan breathe in the midst of the cold wind. Little does he know Judai was actually freezing in the coldness of the night, he just doesn't want to stall his time with Johan. He finally had noticed him, "Are you fine Judai? Are you in cold?" Johan ask worriedly, he sat beside Judai._

_Judai shook his head, laughing guilty, "No, I'm fine. I'm feeling warm actua- tsuuuu!" a sneeze makes him obvious he's in cold. He search for a handkerchief in his pockets but can't find any. He's blushing in shame. Johan lend his handkerchief. He doubt and refuse but Johan insist._

"_It's alright Judai, like we're not that close for me to let you to use my handkerchief. Besides, the washing machine can clean it right away!" Johan gladly said. Judai had no choice then so he take the handkerchief and blow to it. Johan smirked on the view. Judai is really cute. After blowing, Judai think if he's going to bring back the handkerchief to Johan or not. He places it to ground to be able to hug himself, he don't know but he's freezing cold. "I think we better go back to your room now. You're freezing here." Johan's eyes were full of concern. "You might get sick." Judai smiled and blushed. "You see, now you're blushing." Johan tease,_

"_No, I'm not!" Judai said in a guilty tone._

"_Oh come on! Don't deny Judai." Johan stand up then carry Judai in a bridal way. Judai tries to force release even though he likes it. He was blushing, deeply blushing. Johan walks to the Osiris dorm._

"_Why be so worried?" Judai's heart started hoping that some way Johan feel the same feeling he have for him. He knows its no crush and it seems Johan already notice his feelings for him. "You love me don't you?" he teased._

"_As a friend, I don't want my friends to get sick, you too right?" Johan looked at Judai. He looks away, he's hopes all drained with that he had said something with disappointment that he don't expect that will make Johan show he's hidden feelings._

"_But if you don't love me, you won't carry me like this." Johan was stall and look at Judai who looked at him. Johan smirked and says,_

"_You got me there,"_

End of flashback:

Judai smiled, and recall those last words. _"You got me there, you got me there, you got me there," _Judai stand up happily, "He got me here!" he shrugged where his heart is place. He blushed and felt so joyous.

**End of first chapter**

Well that's the end of the first chapter! Read and review please! Hope you have enjoyed it! I'll update every less than a week. If there's some one who reviewed! LOL! If I'm that happy on the reviews. I'll post two chapters on the same time, if I already have created two!

I created this on Sunday, October 05, 2008.

FIRE! – listen to this song by BLAZE. This song is use for the movie of Yu-Gi-Oh! As an ending song! This song is really cool.

Review and tell me if you know and love/like this song too. FIRE!

Kazuki Takahashi's birthday is October 4, right? Did konami or 4kids do something special for him? Tell me… how to contact him?


	2. Graceful dice Part I

Gee… I'm so excited to the story I decided to create this chapter the same time as chapter one

Gee… I'm so excited to the story I decided to create this chapter the same time as chapter one. But I have changed some of the writer's part after I have seen the reviews.

Thank you for the following guys who reviewed!

Rainbow-Angel-Of-Doom, jj4evr and Johan's Lover43v3r

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2 – Graceful dice (Part I)**

It was a heck of a class again! Judai fall asleep on Prof. Chronus class because he stayed all night thinking about Johan. Love could sometimes distract one's mind. While making he's way through his dorm, Judai felt a tap on his right shoulder. He stops to see Johan. He's sleepy eyes regenerates' energy when he saw his love.

"I see you didn't get enough sleep again." Said Johan as they start to walk to the Osiris dorm.

"You got that right," Judai sighs, "I stay up all night." He blew it! That will make a way for Johan to find out the reason.

"Why? You're thinking of someone." Johan smirked. Men… Judai can't tell to Johan he's the reason he's been up all night. Johan might feel guilty or something. "Why being so silent there? Okay, I know now, why won't we invite our friends and play some dice games."

Judai sighed in relief, "That would be kind of boring; I may fall asleep in the midst of the game." Johan felt quite hurt there. He stops walking that makes Judai too; he was just trying to cheer Judai up. Judai then realize what he said and what Johan might have felt and thought of something to make him feel not bad. "But um… you can make it exciting and not boring right?"

"I can, I swear."

While walking to Judai's room, Johan called their friends and after ten minutes they are all gathered on Judai's room and the playing table was set.

"So what's the game mechanics?" Alexis asked she's sitting on Manjoume's left and on Rei's right.

"The question is why are we going to play a dice game? And what are those boxes for? Where's the board?" Manjoume asked, there sit on his right is the one who started this game – Johan.

"This game is simple; we first need to count to know our numbers. I'll start – 1." Johan instructed.

"2" Manjoume "Wait a minute! I can't take two, start to me - 1" Johan sighed.

"2" Johan

"3" Judai

"4" Sho

"5" Kenzan

"6" Alexis

"Now then, so we now know our numbers right?" Johan asked, they nodded, "Good, now I'll roll these dice and see who'll play first and then you'll know the mechanics of this game." Johan roll the dice with quite anxiousness, the group's eyes were following its move. The dice roll became slow then stop to show the number picked – 3.

"Hey who's number three?" Judai ignorantly ask.

"That's you Judai," Johan get the red box, "Draw a paper on the red box. No picking." Judai pick a paper. "Open it and tell us what it says."

"Kiss" Judai said.

"Huh? Kiss? Aniki is going to kiss someone?" Sho asked. "Who?" Johan get the yellow box and instruct Judai to pick a paper on it and read.

"Lips"

"I think I know this game," Alexis stated, "Are you going to do what you pick from the red box on the place which you pick from the yellow box to the people you pick on the blue box?" Johan nodded.

"What!?" Judai exclaimed, his friends looked at him, "Explain that again." His friends sweat dropped, they thought he understand it.

"You're going to kiss someone on lips big bro because you have picked it." Sho stated, "We only have one girl here." They all look at Alexis.

"Come again? I need to kiss someone!?" Judai start to panic.

"Blah! Whoever that person was would be unlucky." Manjoume said, "Don't draw my number."

"I really won't!"

"It's all part of the game. Now, draw that person's number Judai." Said Johan, "Let's just think of this as a funny memory of our lives,"

Judai want to cry, _"But this is my first kiss," _he thought, _"Please make it special." _He then put his hands inside the blue box, all eyes in Judai's hands; the paper it holds will declare whom people will feel Judai's luscious lips. Judai is carefully selecting. His life might change because of this simple game. He finally raised his hands from the box with a paper, he opened it and read. His eyes open wide.

"What!?"

**End of second chapter**

That's how the story goes, you need thrill and excitement. Read and review please. Tell me on the review who you expect Judai will pick and those who will get it right will receive something from me! If it's not an anonymous review because if it is I can't send you any but thank you and congratulations by using my story. You can type your e-mail in you reviews. It will make my life easier in some internet ways.

I created this on Sunday, October 05, 2008.

FIRE! – I know graceful dice is a card but that's the title I want for this chapter and the next. .


	3. Graceful dice Part II

I'll type and type until there are the ideas in my mind

I'll type and type until there are the ideas in my mind. Those who have read and reviewed and give there e-mail, thank you that very much! I typed this chapter the next day I have typed Chapter 1 and 2. But I have changed some of the writer's part after I have seen the reviews.

Sorry for late updating... I got busy! Tell me if you want me to explain!

Thank you very much to:

animefreak16000

kellyQ

And special thanks to them for reviewing again!

Rainbow-Angel-Of-Doom

Johan's Lover43v3r

jj4evr

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3– Graceful dice (Part II)**

PREVIOUS:

_They played a dice game and Judai was rolled to try first. On the red box he had drawn the word 'lips', on the yellow box he had drawn 'kiss' and on the blue box depends the number of the person he will going to kiss on the lips. When he had finally drawn a paper, had opened and read it. His eyes opened wide._

The number he have draw is number – 1.

"Tell me you're being not honest you damn slacker!" Manjoume exclaims. Tears start to merge in the edge of Judai's eyes. He never wanted to kiss Manjoume!! "Damn it!!" Kenzan and Sho wanted to laugh but they know it is not actually funny. Alexis smirk a bit. Johan – Johan frowned in disappointment. He wished he didn't put those words there. Johan can't believe himself what Judai drew. "Is that really true you slacker?"

Judai's fingers were still on the paper. Blocking the spaces and making only the number to see. Manjoume take a peak on the paper and he read it 'I'. Seeing Judai staring on the paper froze in time irritated him so he snatched the paper from Judai's hand. Judai didn't do any and when Manjoume saw the paper he saw the mistaken truth.

"Hey… this is not number one." Manjoume then laughs, in that sentence. Judai, Johan and their friends all looked at Manjoume. Judai's disappointment start fading off and Johan's frowned face start being a simple grin. But still, if it's not Manjoume then who it is?

"What is the real number?" Sho asked insistently

"That slacker's stupid finger has blocked the half of the number." Manjoume explained.

"Stop calling me slacker and tell us the number!" Judai insist.

"The number is…"

_Dam! Dam! Dam!_

"……………………………………_Two……………………………………"_

Everybody looked at Johan then they smiled and Judai said; "Whose number two?" everybody was sweat-dropped.

"I am" Johan said.

Judai's heart beat fast, _"Johan is the owner of that number two?" _Judai's heart smiled and become so joyous. He little do not know he's face was crafting a smile – a big smile.

Johan pretend to cough, "So, you're going to… as the game said." He guilty giggles and his friends saw something.

"_Maybe Johan wishes to be picked by Judai." Alexis_

"_Johan wants to be kiss by Aniki?" Sho_

"_Johan… loves serge?" Kenzan_

"_Is this Johan guy… out of his mind!? Who the heck want to kiss that slacker Judai?" _Manjoume who was again irritated by the silence and stalling demanded,"Damn it, kiss already so we can finish this game and let me turn and draw and kiss Alexis."

Judai and Johan face each other, looking at each others eyes, asking for a permission to show a hint of love in their kiss. Johan move his face closer to Judai's. Judai nearly panic but thought this moment should not be wasted. He moves his face closer too. And sooner their lips are only inch apart. They can feel each other's warm breathe. They can also feel the pressure and excitement. Pressure, because their friends who're having romantic feelings like when watching a movie, are watching them. Excitement, because they knew they both long before want this. It will only take few moves for their luscious lips to linger together. And the moment they have waiting for have…

**End of third chapter **

Sorry for that big interruption… As I had told you - that's how the story goes, you need thrill and excitement. . Please Read and review!!

Sorry again… if it's not that good… is it right?

I created this on Monday, October 06, 2008.

FIRE! – I want to tell you that the next chapters' title will be also a name of a card!!

Promoting! Watch Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's on CW 4kids!

Can somebody give me the schedule, updates, what countries it is now showing and will be showed and other more stuffs about it like trivia's?

Thank you,


	4. Johan's Secret

Howdy yoh

Howdy yoh! I typed this chapter, if someone ever wanted to know, after I got my head calm from a suffering headache. But… ^_^ I had write this chapter on a paper in school, (Physics time). I was on the back so I did care less to listen to my teacher. But… ^_^ whenever he got a question, I got myself ready to answer. I know the answer already! Damn, slam smart student! LOL! ^_^. And continue to the next subject (Health) which I didn't actually care to listen 'coz its about _family planning_. My classmates are so in for that lesson. I don't know but not me… 'coz… writing here! LOL! That's October 15, 2008.

I edited this to make it more… quite understandable.

**Thank to those who reviewed and my replies:**

Rainbow-Angel-Of-Doom, kumikocy23, Bec136, jj4evr, KyoxSakiFan, Johan's Lover43v3r

**Rainbow-Angel-Of-Doom**** – **"If it keeps you interested then we'll keep it that way… THE CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM! Hehe ^_^… Maybe cliffhanger won't succeed some chapter… maybe."

**kumikocy23 –** "Hehehe, Cy-kun! I edited this chapter four. Even though bored, read it. You already read this craft on the paper but it is a bit changed."

**Bec136 –** "Thank you for reviewing on my other story 'Love or Friendship', that is my first story in fan fiction actually! I am losing hope on it but you enlightened the sage! So, after I read your review I quickly post its chapter two. That's only what I'm waiting for… a review!!!"

**Jj4evr –** "I meant the next chapter might be a name of a card. I didn't mean to say the title is 'it's the name of a card'… its okay, I got a bit dizzy on you're question too."

**Johan's Lover43v3r**** –** "You know… I e-mail you. Hope you're not angry. I didn't mean any bad."

**KyoxSakiFan**** –** "Do you know what 'kyo' means in Japanese?"

I know how to reply your reviews but this is a better idea… I guess. If you think not, I'll do the Fan fiction way.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 4 – Johan's Secret**

PREVIOUS:

_They have known then that the real number wasn't 1 but actually 2! So Johan and Judai are on going a kiss and few more moves they will feel each others' luscious lips._ _And the moment they have waiting for have…_

Been coming closer, the moment they been anticipating about will take place. Manjoume's phone rings but it didn't interrupt any special events. He answers it nice and quiet then…

"What are you talking about???!!!!" Manjoume exclaims to the person on the other side of the phone. Making the twin J's jump to their feet and make the eyes looking so excited looked so angry at him.

"Manjoume!!!" everybody exclaims.

Johan sighed, "Let him, anyway, let's continue." Judai blushed deep; Johan is aggressive to the kiss. They where readying again, getting closer at each other, feeling each others breathes.

KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!!

"DAMMIT!!!" their friends exclaim – except for Manjoume whose busy rattling silently the phone.

They looked at the opening door. Judai wants to look with dagger eyes and so was Johan. But when the door completely opens they knew it was just Rei (Blair) and she seemed came here not to interrupt their moment but to report something important, they looked at her with casual eyes.

"Rei, what is it?" Judai asked.

She looked at them seriously. She come inside, closed the door slowly then sits beside Alexis. "I came here to tell you that someone went here from Europe." She looked at Johan as Johan looked back at her with awe. "Johan, do you know someone named Laura Suzanne Von Bielefeld?" they all looked at Johan expectingly.

Johan take a sneaking look at Judai then shook his head, "No… never… never heard of her." But there was guilt on his voice. Judai didn't suspect any lie from Johan, he trust him so much.

"Who is that girl anyway?" Manjoume said while turning his phone off. "Why do you need to come here to ask Johan if he knew Laura…?"

She looked at Johan with suspicion and to Judai with concern. She knows her news will shock everybody, maybe a little to Manjoume because he's acting like cool. She is worry for Judai but decided she better tell the truth. "Laura is a girl from Europe who traveled here to find a certain person." Rei breathes, "I was on the dock then walking for a while…"

Flash back:

_The sun was up in the sky, Rei could only hear the waves crashing on the walls of rock in the sea when suddenly came a loud horn from a ship. Not to far away Rei sited a huge ship that looked so extravagant. She waited for it to rest on the docks. She was curious who maybe visiting the academy. When the ship had made it, it horned again with Rei's eyes on the black smoke its making. Her attention went to the ship's door when she heard its bridge going down. "The ship's looks like for private personnel's only." She was amazed. When the bridge completely landed on the ground, two people in black tuxedo and shades walked out followed by another pair of men in black now with suitcase. Following them is a blonde haired girl. She looks simple yet elegant. Her hair is straight and long down to her bottom. Her eyes are sapphire blue. She wears a light pink, turtle neck sleeveless shirt, a blue jeans and a light browned, no hills sandals. Two maids followed her with bags in their hands and two more men at their back. Rei stares at her with wonder of who she might be when suddenly the girl moves her head to Rei's direction. Making her wiggly bangs moved and make her hair flip a bit giving Rei a sight of her long, silver, dagger shaped earrings. The girl walked towards Rei followed by her companions._

"_Are you Rei Sa-o-to-meh?" the girl asked politely in a British accent._

'_So she's European' Rei thought then answered politely "Yes, I am Rei Saotome."_

_She holds Rei's hands then asked, "You know someone named Johan _

_Anderson?" Rei simply nodded, "Can you take me to him?"_

"_Wait," Rei pulled out her hand from Laura's grip. "I don't even know your name yet. What do you want from Johan?" Rei observes her; she looks kind and seemed to be not planning something harsh._

"_I'm sorry," she smiled, "My name is Laura Suzanne Von Bielefeld. You can call me Laura or Suzanne." She gave a hand and Rei accepted it with a smile. In her ear that name was so royal. She was thinking if the girl in front of her was living in a castle._

"_So since you know me then, what do you want from Johan?" Rei asked observing Laura as her eyes sadden, it was shimmering._

"_Johan is a schoolmate of mine in grade school. I like him I won't deny it. After knowing him much, I fell in love with him. Our parents are good friends and want us engage. They wouldn't if I don't like Johan but a maid had read my diary and tell my parents what was written there. Its 'Johan I love you'." Her eyes stare at the shocked Rei._

_Rei then asked, "Johan know this?" Laura nodded, "Oh, so, its official?" Rei nervously ask, she knows Judai will totally be hurt about this._

"_Yes it is. But if ever Johan found someone and his parents liked whoever that was. It's no official."_

_Rei gasped in relief, 'Good gracious!' she thought. "So you came here to watch his back?"_

_Laura laughed, "No, just to get closer to him." she then stopped laughing; "Do Johan love someone already?"_

_Rei ponder it for a moment. She knows Johan's actions towards Judai. Actions those were full of sincerity and concern but she's not assured. She shrugged, "I don't know."_

_Laura nodded in understanding, "Well, thank you, I'll be going to my room now. Maybe we'll meet again later." She smiled as she turns back and walked followed by her companions Rei, after a few moments start running to the Osiris dorm. Laura saw it and makes her awe._

End of flashback:

Johan heard a 'hik' beside him, "Is that true Johan?" Judai asked with pure sadness. "Why would you keep that girl a secret? Don't you trust me? Why keeping me hoping?" Judai looked at Johan but he avoided his gaze. Why would Johan deny that girl? Does he love her? He can't understand. Does Judai didn't heard that there's a chance of breaking the engagement? It's true; he doesn't want Judai to know about Laura and his engagement. Is it that hard to tell you're _best friend _that your parents engage you? It's a problem, so why tell not to your friend? Unless… you love him and doesn't want to hurt him.

Johan will go to explain but Judai rushes out of the door. His mouth was left open, interrupted by Judai's action of hurt.

"Johan," Rei started, "How dare you lie to Judai?" all of them stare at Johan with dagger eyes.

"_Why are you saying that Rei?"_ Johan wondered and want to ask but he was all stall. _"Like Judai is my boyfriend." _his thoughts were halt when he heard his name shouted by Sho and Kenzan. "Wha-what?!"

Manjoume puffed, "Say sorry to him you damn blue boy."

Johan was in total shock. One secret of him is revealed then everybody has their furious eyes on him. Why would Judai be so affected? Is it because of the engagement thingy? He is hurt because he thought Johan didn't trust him, for as far as Johan knows that's it. _"But… Judai should be just pouting cute and not running along with that… unfamiliar expression." _He thought, _"Or… Judai is…" _he was again stopped by the shouting of his name. On that time, he quickly jumped on his feet and run outside the room. He looked left and right to get any jot of when Judai is._ "What am I doing? He's probably far away from now."_ He let his hand fall a grip on the barriers and hang his head. He wanted to think first but know his friends might jump out of the door and shout his name again. Well he thought _"The earlier the better." _He let his grip loose on the barrier and just then realize how wet it is. It's like someone fell his tears on it.

"Judai…" that name simply came out from his mouth. Then he quickly grabs the barrier to support his weight when he jumps over it, falling to the ground on a cat position. He run like a wind but quickly break for a stop when realizes he didn't know where to go. "Erm… if I'm Judai where would I be?" then continue running when realize where Judai would be on the status his in now – sad and heartbroken.

He run towards the docks, where his secret started spreading, thinking of a good explanation to make things right…

But when he got there, he saw Judai with someone else.

**End of fourth chapter**

Romance/Drama… total drama… don't be mad at Manjoume – just KILL him! LOL! Kill that someone who called him not Manjoume. Hey… is this chapter a gigantic drama? Well, if it is. The next chapter will make your eyebrows intersect – a bit. Hope you have enjoyed it ^_^

I finished typing this on my PC on October 29, 2008 because I edited this. If you're reading the author's part, tell me on your reviews.

I LOVE JUDAI AND JOHAN!!! No contra… ^_^


	5. You Come Again To Doom Me

Hi! I'm sorry for the long time… Men… I'm so a – it is just because of you know Halloween came, November 1 which is also the birthday of my mother. On the next day, we went to church and because of that, I am not allowed to go computer outside. Okay… we have computer but we don't have an internet connection (sobbing so hard) that's the ultimate reason! I can't go out everyday! But I have a theory that if I'm in college and in a dorm – next year! I will be faster than before. This chapter, I don't know if you will hate this so much because someone will come from unexpected timing. Damn timing I say. But don't hate this someone forever. You'll love this someone some chapter.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 5 – You Come Again To Doom Me**

PREVIOUS:

_Johan runs to the dock hoping to find Judai there. He's right, Judai is there. But he's not alone, he's with someone else._

Not only with someone else but in the arms of someone else…

He went closer as possibly as he can, seeing the guy holding Judai with his arms. He narrowed his eyes trying his best to identify the guy but only he sees its violet hair and no more. He's not wearing any duel academy blazer too, just plain black t-shirt and gray pants. The guy tightened his arm hug on Judai and seems to be whispering something to Judai, and then they turn around facing each other the guy placing his hands on Judai's shoulders. From his place, Johan sees the guy saying something sweet to Judai's ears as Judai's face was paint with grin and was washed deep red.

Johan's face shows anger and envy.

Even though, trying his best, he can't read the guy's lips very clearly. He secretly curses himself for not having the talent of reading a talking lip. But after moments of angry watching, his eyes widened in shock as he saw the guy caressing Judai's cheek, leaning in to give Judai a warm kiss. As he recalls the last movements of the guy's lips, his jaw dropped. The guy told Judai… 'I love you'.

Johan was stall, _"OMG! What the… Judai don't…"_ he was panicking inside, seeing Judai close his eyes readying for the kiss yet to come from the violet-haired guy. He want to jump out and stop the kiss before it will going to take place but that will look rude and suspicious, he has no right to interfere Judai's first kiss. _"First kiss?! I am supposed to be Judai's first kiss… but it was interrupted though." _He was panicking so much that he starts to run in circles around his place with his hands on his head. He stops and gives a gaze to the two. He's heart was pounding fast – totally panicking. Then on the last moment before Judai will be kissed by some unknown guy, Johan jump out saying. "Stop that hell of a ludicrous thing!!!" The two quickly pulled away from each other and stared at Johan.

After realizing he was been out of control and seeing Judai and the guy staring at him, he blushed so deep red in shame.

"Johan?" Judai felt a huge embarrassment.

"Ah?" Johan rubbed the back of his head looking so stupid at their front. "Hi!"

The guy narrowed his eyes and smiled mockingly, "Nice to see you again Johan."

Johan looked at the guy with awe. _"Why would he use the word again? I can't remember meeting this guy before."_

The guy giggled a bit, "You jump out so wild, why, you didn't like the view?" the guy smiled mischievously. Johan want to answer but can't think of any good replies. It's true, he jump out so wild and didn't like the view earlier. He jumped out because… it's what his heart actually wants to do.

To look nice, the guy reached out a hand to the drown in thoughts Johan; "In case you didn't remember me Johan old pal, we'd been together for a little long." Johan rose up from his thoughts when he takes the guy's hand. He felt a terrifying feeling flowing from his body. The terrifying feeling turn into horrifying when Johan finally hear the guy's name, "It's me… your good pal Yubel… remember me?"

Johan was in state of shock but managed to pull his hands away, rubbing it, like it was strangled. He stutters, "Y-your Y-Yu-Yubel?" Yubel simply nodded. Johan's eyes widened, "How did you… what are you… where?" he turn to Judai.

Not looking to Johan's emerald gaze, Judai answered, "He… he just arrived." Just arrived? For heaven's sake, what kind of answer is that? Who will believe you if you answered that _Yubel _just arrived?

Johan was showered with anger, "Judai… just arrived?" He point at Yubel. "You're telling me that Yubel just arrived? Where?! From –"

"Europe?" Judai finished, gazing emerald with chocolate.

Johan was stun; he knows Judai meant something for him to say the continent _Europe. _Johan exhales and look seriously to Judai's eyes, "Are you saying that because of Laura?" he was right there feeling anxious. What if Judai says it is because of Laura? What if not? What if Judai cry instantly in front of him? What will he say? What will he do? If he fix this, his problem with Laura isn't over. Yet… why people come in bad time?

Judai tilted his head, "Whose Laura?"

Johan felt his world collapsed in one drop. A sweat dropped from his head. He heard a laughing then turn around to see Yubel laughing hysterically.

"Oh great! My dear Judai forgot that Laura girl." Yubel said.

He was showered with anger again_, "My dear Judai?! What the fu—"_ he interrupted himself, _"Don't – don't Johan, never say that word… don't be bad!" _Johan breathed an attempt to relax himself but it's useless as Judai finally remembers.

"Hey, is that Laura the girl you chose over me?" Judai seriously ask staring sadly at Johan's scared emerald eyes.

Johan can't believe what he was hearing, "Judai, I didn't chose Laura over you and I never chose someone over someone. Judai I – I … wait a minute. Why are you saying those things Judai?" he giggles, "Like I'm your boyfriend." Johan innocently said, not seeing Judai's broken hearted expression.

Crying, Judai holds Yubel's hand and start dragging him away, "Let's go now Yubel. There's no need to talk to someone so insensitive!"

Johan stares at them, following there walk, realizing what he just said, he felt so dumb! "Judai, sorry!" he shouted sincerely, but it's no use. He smacks his forehead and mouth a couple of times, "Won't you head tell my mouth something good to say?" he decided to run after Judai to plea for forgiveness but decided he better let him cry it out first. He damn hates it making Judai cry. He always tries his best to cheer Judai up whenever he seems to be draining out of energy. Because Judai's warm smile is precious to him, it always restore his worn out energy. He looked again at them then frowned when saw Yubel smirking mockingly at him, giving him a thumb down. Johan had his hand fisted, clenched with all might. "Yubel… How dare you?! In attempt of kissing Judai and calling him yours, you, being happy seeing me and Judai argue. You make all things worst! Yubel, wherever you came from and purpose to sneak in… go back… or I'll get you back for you."

On the next Heart broken day….

It was early in the morning. Johan is starting to wake up. There's still a class so need to get ready. And besides today is Friday, this is the last day of this week that there's a day should be focus studying and saying sorry to Judai. As he opens his eyes tiredly, one blur face is the one he sees. Thinking it is Judai, he speaks his name. "Judai… is that you? Do you forgive me?" he giggles "Or are you gonna kill me?" Then the blurred vision hugged him. It makes him completely awake and realizes it wasn't Judai.

"Silly, I'm not Judai." He was faced, "It's me, Laura Suzanne Von Bielefeld. Don't dare not to remember." She playfully warned.

"S-S- Suzanne?!" he jumped in shock, "What are you doing here in my room?" He blinked many times, "How did you get inside?"

Usually, Judai is the one surprising him every morning. Right now he's afraid those good memories won't happen again. His eyes sadden.

"You know you should lock your door next time. Hey Johan…" Laura noticed Johan's sad emerald eyes. "Why you look sad? And… who is Judai? What are you saying about him forgiving you?" Johan didn't respond, he stays there, sitting, all sad. "Ow… so… is that Judai… you love?"

Johan was shaken a bit. Love? Does he? If he loves Judai why would he laugh on what Judai had asked before, _'Is that Laura the girl you chose over me?' _Johan's eyebrows meet, _"I do say I didn't, did I?" _He might be just someone whose confuse. But he definitely cares a lot for Judai. He loves Judai, as a friend that's what he assures.

"What's the matter Johan?" Laura mover closer to Johan and hugged him, trying to cheer him up. "Does that Judai let you down?"

His eyes widened, "No!" he exclaims, accidentally pushing Laura away, loosing from her grip. He remembers Judai's eyes pouring with sadness. "I-I'm the one who… let him… down." He felt his eyes warm, not noticing his eyes producing so sad tears. His emerald eyes shimmering, showing the guilt, the anger, the envy and the pure sadness he has inside. The guilt he has, because he uses time not wisely where he, Judai and Yubel where standing. On the time when his feelings for Judai become so obvious that it is love – He laughs. Hurting the one he truly need. Being angry to himself, feeling envy to Yubel who Judai is with now and not him… He feels pure sadness. A thought wandered in his mind, "Tell me…" Laura gazed at him, Johan then continued, "Do you know what the feeling of loving a person, but that person… only loved you as a friend?"

Laura was affected, "You know… I know what it feels." Johan looked at her, expecting to learn something really important. "It felt like… forever killing."

Johan pouted, forever killing – big word.

Laura asks, "Why?"

"I don't know what it feels so I don't know what Judai really feels right now." He slides his head on his hands. "Damn! I'm so stupid."

Laura raises an eyebrow, "Johan… tell me. What really happen?"

Johan start telling the story. His expression in each word, its mixed not good emotions.

"I'm in guilt on what happen." Johan finished.

"So that explains that… you love Judai and he loves you too." Laura closes her eyes, trying to halt her tears.

"Wait!" Johan waved his hands in front of Laura, "I'm not assuring on the fact that Judai love me, maybe he was just… all angry, and he may just thinking I don't trust him. And –" a crying Laura interrupted him.

"It's obvious Johan, your actions, his words. Do you think if Judai didn't love you he would ask if I'm the person you chose over him?" Laura pointed to herself then starts coughing.

"Suzanne, calm yourself, heavy emotions are bad for you. Your heart can't take it." Johan said worriedly.

"Sure, even without illness. You'll have one if you're broken hearted!" Laura exclaims making her cough harder. Then a headache prevails to her brain. She then fall unconscious, she started falling out of the bed but he quickly grasped her. He lay her on his bed, he pulled the covers up to her neck. His mind pondering, all about the brunette.

**End of fifth chapter**

I think this is that damn UGLY!!! (Sobs) There should be a cliffhanger of doom here but on their positions, that won't work. Urghhh!!! As a sorry state of affairs of updating so after long time, after an hour… chapter six will be up! Will you post your review here in chapter five then read and review on chapter six?

Do you have any pictures of Judai and Johan? Please… send me or tell where to find more!!!

Thank you!!!


	6. If You Just Realize

Hi! You see… after an hour but I thought I better send it fast since I have no enough time left… I've thought that questions from the author should be at the end. Well, in this chapter… I am trying to chill up your romantic senses.

Thanks to whom who reviewed!!!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 6 – If You Just Realize**

Judai lay alone on the bottom bunk bed. Since he told Yubel to leave him alone to ponder, Yubel leaves. Still, his eyes were all wet, even until now, still producing warm tears. He closed his eyes slowly. His tears running to his ears but he care nothing. At this moment, he feels all lost. Hope all gone. Loving, failure, the mixture is so painful. He cried himself to sleep, dreaming the first time he and his best friend met. On that precious day, when he felt the weird and wonderful feeling, when their eyes met… when his chocolate eyes fell deep on Johan's emerald ones. _"If you just realize Johan…"_

On the blunette's room…

KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!!

Johan did no response. How? If he can feel and hear nothing at this moment. He misses Judai. He's been only away from him for a night but that is no ordinary night. It's the night where Judai and his relationship are on a midst of failure. "And I know it's my entire fault."

Johan blame himself. _"Judai… I want to talk to you. What are your feelings for me? Do you actually love me? If you do, do you still love me?" _Johan gritted his teeth, "What am I thinking? Sure he hates me." Then the door opens.

"Holy Pepperoni!" it's Sho with some other obelisk guy. "Johan! What you and whoever that girl did?"

Johan raises an eyebrow, no feelings to react shock, "Sho, she's Suzanne. We talk here and she got a seizure and became unconscious." He explains shortly.

"I'll call Ms. Fountaine." The other guy said, Johan just nodded.

Sho closed the door and walked closer, "Hey, she's pretty." Johan shows nothing. "Hey, Johan! So… what happen yesterday?" Sho turn his head on the other side but keeping his gaze on Johan. When saw and hear completely no response he fully looks at him. "Judai and you are going dating?" Sho teases with a grin on his face.

Johan stands up then swift his hands on the air. "Is this looks like dating?" he exclaims, then walk closer to Sho. "If it's me and Judai already, which I doubt to happen, aren't I should be with Judai at this moment?" Johan fumed with anger, "Do you see me with him? Do you know all night until this day I'm blaming myself for denying Suzanne to him, to knowing my one secret to him from Rei and for not answering him properly when he ask me if this girl in my bed is the girl I chose over him." He pointed at Laura then his eyes sadden, "I never chose anyone over him Sho. He's so important to me."

"Most important will you say?" Sho sighed as Johan looked at him. "Jeez, Johan being so angry all sudden?" he sighed then look seriously at the emerald one. "Johan, how many times do you think your true feelings for Judai became so obvious? And every time that obvious love happens… Judai hopes. He's hoping that sooner or later, you'll express that love showy." Johan heart skipped a beat. Sho's face was so serious. "If you just realize Johan that…"

"Judai loves me."

Sho gasped, "You just realize? Sho shook his head, "Start –"

"Hi! Boys." Ms. Fountaine entered the room. She walks to Laura and start to check on her. Sho, Johan and the obelisk guy stand to the corner of the room. Then there Johan confess what truly happen. Ms. Fountaine go out to get something.

The other guy speak, "Judai Yuki? So you're his boyfriend."

Johan shook his head, "No, I'm –"

"Damn, you're lucky!" the obelisk guy exclaims excitingly, "They say Judai Yuki is so awesomely cute and awesomely great in dueling!" Johan and Sho nodded, "They say he's so friendly and he totally loves food!" Sho nodded and Johan nodded too but those compliments to Judai are only adding guilt on his heart. "And one thing they most talk about is… that Judai Yuki is incredibly… sexy." He spoke in a dreamy and playful tone then felt someone grab his shirt. He is shock and scared to see a pair of angry emerald eyes piercing him. "I –I don't m-me-mean any i-in–t-terest!" Johan stares at him with suspicious looks, "Th-that's o-only of-f-f w-wha-what I heard!" The obelisk guy elaborates, trying not to look to the piercing gaze. Johan loosen his grip on the guy, making the obelisk guy fall on his bum, then Johan sit on a chair, sliding his head on his hands.

"Another obvious expression of love," Sho said.

Sho moved his head to the door, seeing Johan running outside. He didn't dare to ask. The obelisk guy still filled with fear managed to asked, "What's he's problem?"

Sho waved a finger in front of the obelisk guy, "Rule number one of Johan's emerald eyes: Never say anything so good about Judai with a playful tone, especially in front of Johan."

"Or you're dead?"

"No," Sho replied with a smile, making the obelisk guy sighed in relief but not for long, "Or… you're obliterate." The obelisk guy squealed.

Meanwhile…

The sad yet adorable little cute land angel Judai Yuki walks along the way to the main building, not ready for school. He's not feeling any good today. Why one secret and a big mistake pull them into distance?

'_Wait a minute. Why are you saying those things Judai?' Johan giggles, 'Like I'm your boyfriend.' _Those words haunting Judai's mind, stabbing his heart again and again. This day should be another fun day with every step. _"But how without Johan?" _he thought then realize something, "Hey, where's Yubel?" he looks around, he swift a hand, "Never mind!"

On the blunette…

"Have you seen Judai?" then to another person, "Have you seen Judai?!" then another and another but all replied 'no'. Johan sighed in disappointment, "Do these people do not notice a cute guy or they're just lying?" in disappointed he looked at a tree, "What if I try asking the trees? Maybe they know where Judai is." He looks around, seeing a hefty amount of big leafy green trees around him. He smacks himself. "This won't work!" He shrug his head straight and saw another person afar, he ran to that person, panting really hard and catching his breathe he holds the person's shoulder's for support and with a head hanged he ask, "Have… you… seen… Judai?"

The person stood stun then coughs attempting to change his voice, "No, not seen him."

Johan starting looking up, "Okay then thank –" he stop when sighted his favorite chocolate eyes. He hugs the person. "I've been looking all over for you Judai. And I'm asking the same question too."

Judai pulled himself away, "Who told you to look for me?"

"My self," Johan bluntly reply, pointing at himself.

Judai stomped his feet like a child and screamed, "Innocent replies is my characteristics and not yours!" he folded his arms in front of him then pouted cutely.

Johan smiled, "Sorry! I didn't mean to obtain any."

"_But you obtained my heart." _Judai thought. The bell rings meaning the class is about to start. Judai turn around and start to walk to the main building but Johan hold his wrist, stopping him. Judai turned to Johan, "Johan, even for this day let me experience not being late please!" he said in a pleading tone.

Johan laughs "Don't worry king of late Judai Yuki. You won't be late, I swear. Because you won't attend class today! You're going with me." Judai's eyes widened as Johan start pulling him. He is trying to plea to Johan to free him but no success. "This will be fun Judai, I promise."

Judai feeling tried to plea just let Johan pull him. Johan stopped in front of the Obelisk dorm. Judai stared at the blue dorm and to Johan with wonder of what Johan is planning to do with him. Every student except for them is at the main building by now.

"Come on Judai," Johan attempt to pull Judai but Judai pulled back stopping Johan.

"Wait, wait!" Judai anxiously ask, "What are you planning to do?"

Johan smirked mischievously, he turn around facing him, he holds both of Judai's hands, "Don't worry Judai; I'll handle you with care." Johan lift Judai, carrying him in a bridal way and start walking inside the dorm with Judai exclaiming to bring him down, panicking and showered with doubts inside.

**End of sixth chapter**

Hope you like that… ^_^… I finished typing this one this morning, about one o'clock in the morning! Does this chapter bad? It's brings the cliffhanger of doom back! Hehe! Read and review!

I submit a new story, it's only one chapter... it will be up by next week...

The title is: **How to say I love you – properly.**

Do you have any pictures of Judai and Johan? Please… send me or tell where to find more!!!

Thank you!!! ^_^


	7. The First Meeting of Love Rivals

Before I read your reviews I thought you all hate me… because I thought my chapter 5 and 6 is dreadful… when that thought prevailed my head I never wanted to read my story or to even look at its logo! But… your reviews give back my smiling face and confidence to read my story again. I nearly shouted of happiness on the computer café… but that will look completely… insane. So I just shouted a bit at our home!

It hits me! I forgot to put a previous on Chapter 6… Wow… I'm having amnesia! Not good…

**I want to reply you all…**

**Johan's Lover43v3r**

**For chapter 5 – **"Thanks for reviewing on chapter 5. Yeah… I felt pity on Judai… I felt bad for giving him a role that hurts. I love Judai and so were everybody else, but that's how my story goes. There is no drama if there is no someone who's hurt."

**For chapter 6 – **"Johan raping Judai on chapter 7?! That actually bit appeared in my thought but I thought that is not right for now. I don't want them to get along together again just because of love making."

**Sailor Jupiter156**

**For chapter 5 – **"Thanks for reviewing on chapter 5.I can't answer that right now. But you'll know on the next chapters. You want Suzanne to die?"

**For chapter 6 – **"I was so delighted on your comment… gee… thanks… I'm so flattered… hehe… I always wanted to be someone who write stories and publish it on books. But I'm going get the course accountancy… weird huh? But I am really thankful… Are you wondering what my gender is? ^_^!"

**Azul Angel1251596**

"Thank you if you loved the chapter 6^_^!!! Did you love chapter 5 too? Just wondering… and thanks for the info ^_^!!!"

**Gottalovetwilight**

"Thank you for that 'WOWOOW'!!! Hehe…"

**Rainbow-Angel-Of-Doom**

"So you like the cliffhanger of doom? There might be more… you just don't know… and even I don't know… we'll just all know^_^!!! 13 very… WOW! And lots of 'sweeeeeeeet' words. Thank you!!!"

**That's my replies!!!**

Judai and Johan are sooooooooo cute and appealing. I'm drooling!!!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 7 – The First Meeting of Love Rivals**

PREVIOUS:

_Johan smirked mischievously, he turn around facing him, he holds both of Judai's hands, "Don't worry Judai; I'll handle you with care." Johan lift Judai, carrying him in a bridal way and start walking inside the dorm with Judai exclaiming to bring him down, panicking and showered with doubts inside._

"Judai, hold still!" Johan's voice echoed the near unoccupied Obelisk boy's dorm. He is on the stairs carrying the moving hysterically Judai, kicking and trying to escape Johan. Johan stumble to the stairs, trying his best to stay in balance.

"Put me down Johan! I'm warning you! Put me down."

"Judai, hold still! If you don't stop kicking we'll fall down and possibly die if we're unlucky enough." He shrugged his hands, adjusting Judai into a better lifting position. He knows Judai is feeling happy on what he's doing right now. But his hate to Johan and doubts are giving him reasons to want to break-free.

Judai gritted his teeth, "You're gonna… be… unlucky enough… if I will be… free!" he said while kicking his best for an attempt freedom.

Johan sighed as he safely succeeds to stand in front of his door with Judai at his arms. Judai was quietly vibrating the next thing to happen. "Now then," he looked at Judai, "You know I always welcome you here. So let's go?" Johan smiled at Judai as Judai's face turned red. Johan kicked the door to make a knocking sound. The door opens and Sho appeared.

"Sho?" Judai wondered.

"Oh hey Aniki!" Sho greeted. He then notices Johan carrying Judai into a bridal way. He smiled mischievously, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Judai. But…" he waved a finger, "You can't do what you're planning to do with Johan because we are here." Sho teased.

Judai blushed rapidly, "Wha-what?! No! We'll do nothing! Johan just carried me here." Judai again kick for an attempt escape, he stopped to tilt his head, "What are you thinking anyway?"

A sweat drop from Sho and Johan, "I thought you get it." Sho said.

Johan walks inside and saw that the Obelisk guy he just scared to death earlier had already leaved and… Laura is now awake.

"Hey Suzanne, glad your awake." Johan greeted warmly as he smiles at her. Laura looked up ready to smile but quickly aback when saw Judai in Johan's arms.

Judai looked at her observing, remembering the name Suzanne, "So… she's Laura?"

Johan nodded then carefully stands Judai. Laura stands up and walks several steps forward. Judai looked at her head to toe as Laura does the same observing the brunette head to toe. _"Judai Yuki… I do not doubt that you're cute and sexy. But you being a guy… is so in for doubt. Johan will not choose you over me."_

"_Laura ei… blonde haired… Very casual… No one can prevail over my chocolate brown and orange topped hair. And it's natural." _They both look away from each other with a 'hmmmph!'

Johan looked at them with an uncomfortable feeling, "Um… Judai… this is Laura Suzanne Von Bielefeld."

"Your wife to be?" Judai mumbles.

Johan felt his heart skip then continues, "Suzanne… this is Judai Yuki."

"Your honey?" Laura mumbles.

Judai fisted his hands and stretched forward, "Excuse me! I'm chocolate. See… my hair?" he pointed at his hair. Johan and everybody else looked at him like he was crazy. But no doubt that's cute.

Judai and Laura glared at each other, looking ready for a fight. Johan's heart is pounding with nervousness. If these two human beings who love him will clash... what will he do?

Sho felt the tense all over. He's so excited on what's going to happen next yet he is so afraid to know. He eagerly watches when he felt a hand grasping his arms pulling him out of the room. "What the – "

"Shhhhh…"

"Ms. Fountaine? Why you pulled me out?" Sho stomped his feet with his hands on his head as Ms. Fountaine slowly close the door. Sho groaned.

"Sho, they need time all three alone." Ms. Fountaine said as she folded her arms in front of her. She looks at the door, "Can't you feel the tense? I was going to check on Laura again when saw Johan with Judai entering this room." Ms. Fountaine looks worriedly, "I hope Johan will make right decisions."

Sho also looks at the closed door, "What are you saying Ms. Fountaine?" he looks worried then turn to Ms. Fountaine with his hand fisted in front of his chest. "Johan is one great guy in making decisions. He is not like Judai who is so impulsive."

"But it doesn't mean that, if you're a great guy in making decisions your decisions always turns right." She looked at Sho. "Judai is an impulsive teen, but he is right in the end."

Sho sighs, his eyes shows sad fear, _"Johan… please decide something that won't hurt Judai."_

While inside…

Johan shift gazes to Judai and Laura. He was surprise to see that these two will create a fuming aura. He only carried Judai here to his room to explain and begs for forgiveness. And why in the place where Laura is? Because he thought if Laura is here, she can add better information to explain to Judai about the engagement… to help him. But things turn out not the way he planned. A Very awkward silence is occurring to his room. He doesn't like this a bit so he decided to break the silence. He started by scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "So uh?? Glad you meet each other?"

"NO!" Judai and Laura said in unison. It left Johan eyes open wide; he is not expecting a response like that.

Johan stammered, "Wha-why? It's like you had a fight." Then chocolate and sapphire glared at his emerald ones.

"You know the reason why we're like this so stop acting like you didn't know!"

Johan can't believe this! All of the sudden they were talking to him like he had crossed two island in one time or someone who cheated someone. Johan let out a sigh, "Alright… first, please guys calm down can you? The reason I brought Judai here is not for you to fight or argue. I just want to explain to Judai and I was hoping Suzanne can help." He closes his eyes to exhales, "Please… Judai forgive me." He slowly opens his eyes, "I didn't want to keep secret our engagement to you. It's just…" Johan shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just hoping for a good timing that's all."

Judai glared at Johan with wet eyes, "But you just can tell it to me anytime. Why hoping for a good timing? As you said, you're not my boyfriend so what's up to me if you're engage to…" he looked at Laura, "To this girl." Laura aback a bit.

Johan went closer to Judai and hold his shoulders, "I don't want you to be shock." He looked at Judai with sorrowful eyes. "I'm so sorry… I know you hate me for not telling you this one secret and for again the other day." He tightened his grip. "I didn't mean to laugh at you when you had asked me if I chose Suzanne over you." He leaned closer, "Judai it's just I always think about how will you react on things that I would say, and when you had asked if I chose Suzanne over you, I just wondered and my head found it a bit funny."

Judai swift his hands to Johan's arms so he was outgripped by Johan, he closes his eyes then stepped backward, "Yeah it really sounds funny, isn't it?" he said in a serious tone. "I understand." Tears start to form on the edge of his eyes, "Thank you for being so caring Johan. But don't mind me…" he wiped the tears using his sleeves.

"Judai, you misunderstands I-" Johan tried to explain but Judai just shook his head.

Judai smiled weakly at him, "I know we weren't meant to be." He breathed out, "I'm just happy you become my first love." He smiled then sadly let out a small laugh, "I didn't imagine myself falling in-love to a European before… weird huh?"

Johan's expression was black. How come Judai can just give up Johan? _"Judai… are you being so generous?"_

Judai turned to Laura, "Well… take good care of him." Laura nodded then Judai started to walk passing Johan.

"Are you just going to let me go… just because of a stupid secret?" Johan ask, still his face is black. "I never knew you're easy to be weak Judai."

Tears poured from Judai's eyes, he start to turn around, "Johan you're-"

What interrupted Judai was a grip on his arms and lips locked to his, owned by the Emerald Eyes European.

**End of seventh chapter**

I love drama!!!

That's not the way I write it but I think its better. It has a cliff hanger of DOOM!!! I know it's not good as my previous chapter. But chapters are not meant to give same reactions… hehe!!! Laura has few lines, because what she suppose to say? She's right there at few lines section… that's enough for her. She's hoping Judai will let go of Johan. Judai did. But Johan… just Johan. Read and review please ^_^!!!


	8. Clear as Mineral Water

Going to make it! Last week, Monday, I present our section on a Short story telling contest. And I am the only one who didn't have a COSTUME!!! (Sobs) Nobody told me I should wear one. And one more thing… they didn't tell me I am supposed to stand in front of the judges and ACT!!! I thought I'm just gonna TELL a story… as in SPEAK!!! I present on the spot. In the story… I am actually referring someone like me who didn't prepare much for an assigned task. I use the names of Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters but the story is mine… on the spot thinking… (sobs) I thought my grammar is wrong. Then a junior told me my diction was good and another junior ask me if I used Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters and told me she has a crush on Judai too! And on Kaiser…

So I'm partying that I found another Judai (SOOOO CUUUTTTEEE!!!) fan girl.

There are only two sections for every year level. And the HELL is I am the first to act… but I think I am the less experience in this kind of thingy!!! After me is the other senior, we hug each other after we present and exclaims… "WE ARE NOT TOTALLY PREPARED!!!"

Now I felt dumb for exclaiming to my teacher that I am the less experience in this acting thingy. This is my first time in such a contest!!! Want to smack myself!!! Anyways… ^_^

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 8 – Clear as Mineral Water**

PREVIOUS:

"_Are you just going to let me go… just because of a stupid secret?" Johan ask, still his face is black. "I never knew you're easy to be weak Judai." Tears poured from Judai's eyes, he start to turn around, "Johan you're-" What interrupted Judai was a grip on his arms and lips locked to his, owned by the Emerald Eyes European._

Johan pulled away with his hands caressing the brunette's cheeks. Judai stares at Johan with shock. "Not going to cry are you?" Johan smiled warmly at him. "That was a good make up for our interrupted kiss before." Judai's face shows a light pink blush.

Laura covered her mouth in shock of what Johan just did. Her eyes widened, her sapphire eyes shimmers, unknown by her tears falls to her cheeks. Her thought all lose and she felt her seizure nearly coming up. She didn't need to make Johan choose, he had done it.

Judai stares at Johan's eyes with slight wonder. "But Johan you're engage. I - "

"Shhhhhhh" Johan placed a finger on Judai's lips while shaking his head slowly. "I can not accept that engagement Judai, if that's not an engagement to you." He smiled. "I can't…" he look at Laura, "Marry someone I only love as a friend."

"Is that final Johan?" Laura asks. Johan nodded then she sobbed hard. "But we're engage… remember? You can't change that fact."

Johan lets out a sigh, "I remember that. But I can change that fact." He turns to Judai, "As long as Judai's with me." He smiled.

Laura stopped crying, she wipes her tears gently with her handkerchief, "Do you know what your parents' will say? Don't you care about the peoples' criticism?"

Johan stares at her seriously, "I don't know and I don't care."

"You're saying that you will…" Laura asked.

"Continue loving Judai and ignore whatever criticism is ahead of us." Johan said confidently.

Judai felt his hope rising, _"Continue loving Judai…" _that can only mean one, "Johan loves me," he mumbles with a small smirk.

Laura breathed, fuming with anger, "But are you utterly out of your mind?" she points at Judai, "You can't make babies with that guy!"

Judai gasped, looked hurt. That is true; Johan can't have a baby with him, they are both male. And he knows Johan wants to have his own family. Judai started to cry as the thought was craft on his mind.

Johan also gasped in shock. He does want to have his own children, but that doesn't matter now for him. He and Judai love each other. So with or without kids, he can live a perfect life with Judai.

"Can't say anything Johan?" Laura asks with a mischievous smirk.

"I'll say," Johan started with a black expression face. It makes Judai nervous.

"_What if Johan thought Laura is right? What if he hates me? What if he'll leave me?" _those scary questions hunted Judai's mind.

Laura smirked, _"Judai if you thought after Johan kisses you he will be yours. Not exactly, I'll snap Johan out of this nonsense."_

Johan raises his head with a bright smile, "I'll say its fine!" he giggles.

"Johan…"

"What?!" Laura exclaims, "B-But! Johan are you su-"

"Of course I am Suzanne." He breathed out. "It's not the kids that will make you completely happy in a relationship. It's how you truly love each other." He turns to Judai, "Am I right my Judai?" Judai smiled then nods.

Laura can't believe it; she just had been rejected for a cute, sweet, kind, unselfish and sexy guy. "Johan what about your dream?" she step closer, "You want to have your own family, don't you?"

"They say in order to achieve what you want you need to sacrifice. Then if it's to order to love Judai I need to sacrifice the dream of having children, I will." He laughs, "Besides, we can adopt right? And Judai will be a sweet mommy." Judai then blushes. "I can imagine Judai in an apron… with a baby on his arms." He day dreams, he closes his eyes then shakes "How cute!"

Judai blushed deeper feeling embarrass yet flattered, "Shut up!" he yelled. Johan just laughed but turn quiet when hear Laura cry again.

Johan gently holds Judai's face, "Wait here…" Judai just stare at Johan then Johan walk to Laura, who was now sitting on the bed, and sit beside her. "Suzanne… I'm sorry, but… we can still be friends right?"

Laura looked at him then shook her head, "Nothing to say sorry about Johan." She smiled weakly at him, stands up and walks in front of Judai.

Judai looks at her with awe, "Laura?"

Laura breathes out then tried her best to smile at Judai, "Looks like you won cute guy." She gives a hand. Judai stares at her hand before smiling and shaking it.

Judai tilted his head, "Johan didn't properly tell me he loves me."

Laura chuckled lightly, "Just wait…" then she start to walk to the door as Johan stand besides Judai. She stopped at the entrance of the room, "Johan…" she turns to him. "Say it properly… as in that three words." She winked and continues walking out. By that time Sho and Ms. Fountaine are no longer in front of the door. She starts crying again outside.

"Suzanne…" Johan breathed out. He felt pity on Laura. She's been a good friend, and right now he's amaze that she easily accepts her so called _defeat._

"I can say…" Judai stated. "You're really kind Johan."

Johan turn to Judai and smiled sheepishly on the brunette. "You think so?" he blushes, feeling shame that he hasn't told Judai properly his feelings. "Judai…"

"Yes Johan?" the brunette smiled warmly at him.

He wraps his arms on Judai's waist then rested his head on Judai's shoulder, breathing his scent. "I know you knew it Judai, but I still want to tell it to you properly, for the sake of you not being unsure." Judai wait expectantly, resting his chin on Johan's shoulders. Johan then continues, "I was confused about it… before. But not now, it's all clear as mineral water." Judai chuckled lightly in the sound of mineral water. Johan smiled as his attempt joke succeed the brunette. Johan pulled away enough for him to caress Judai's left cheek using his right hand. He stares lovingly onto Judai's chocolate eyes. "You know what Judai…" Johan smiled. "You're so unmistakable cute." He rubs his nose on Judai's nose. "I love you."

Judai chuckled lightly then hugged Johan on his waist, tight. "I love you too Johan. And you're cute also." He pulled away just enough to stare at Johan's emerald eyes. "Only that I'm cuter."

Johan playfully pinch Judai's nose as they both laughed. Then silence occurred as emerald and chocolate look still at each other. "I'm sorry I take long enough to realize."

Judai pout cutely at him, "You freaking take long." He folded his arms in front of him. "I thought I'll wait forever or never."

"But that wait forever or never, will be us forever together." He starts to slowly lean to Judai. Johan slowly closes his eyes as Judai starts to lean forward. Judai closes his eyes too then…

"Jeez! Kiss already!" a boy shuts the door hard. "Stop that drama! And rub your lips on Judai's lips you slow Johan!" he glared, "Or I'll kiss him myself."

The new couple let out a sigh, "Yubel… wait will you?" Johan asked. Judai chuckled lightly then give a chase kiss on Johan. Johan stares at Judai then cutely pouting. "I'm supposed to kiss."

Judai turned his back on Johan, folded his arms in front of his chest then pout cutely again, "You're not always the seme."

Johan holds Judai's shoulders, "But you're cuter than me remember?"

"Yes I am. But that doesn't mean…" he gave again a chase kiss on Johan's lips. "You'll always be the one to kiss." They both gave a warm smile at each other. Johan kisses Judai deep into the lips and hugs his Judai tight, not wanting to let him go… forever… Judai's his.

**End of eighth chapter**

Am I supposed to end this story with this chapter? No. I'll give more fluff, heartbreaks, and fuming angers, death notes for Laura, more hugs and kisses from Judai and Johan and… more from the drama!!! But hey, still have more good news for me! I won that Story telling contest. So shock! And so freaking nervous because… in our school if you won, you'll present again in front of the whole high school department! As in on the stage! That's what I'm most afraid of. I wish I could remember what story I told in front of the judges. I might accidentally change it in front of the whole school!!!

And when I had presented again (Friday), I had changed it a bit. It is damn short.

Read and review please on chapter 8 before chapter 9.


	9. Picnic to CPR

I'm crazy.

"I love you, you love me… we're a happy family!" Why am I singing that? Because it's FUN!!! ^_^

Sorry if I'm crazy… but I'll try be crazier for this chapter. I'll halt drama for this chapter… bit. Fluff – Fluff…

Hehe… This is what can nervousness do to me. Weird ei? I love Egyptian flags!!!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 9 – Picnic to CPR**

PREVIOUS:

_Judai and Johan are together now. Laura tried to stop it from happening but FAILED! Yubel became a bit funny, saying Johan is slow on kissing. But what matters is Judai and Johan loves each other and finally Boy Friends Forever._

The sun was nice today, the sky is on its perfect sky blue and they were like celebrating with the brunette. It's the morning after the day when Judai and Johan finally confirm the feeling they have for eacj other. Judai and his friends were at the Osiris cafeteria talking about what happened yesterday.

Judai is sitting beside Sho while Rei and Alexis are on the other sideof the table. Kenzan and Manjoume are standing.

"Boy Friends Forever that is." Judai said smiling shyly.

Sho squealed so loud he almost tears Kenzan's ears out. "Yay! Congratulations Judai! I'm happy your drama ram ends with a happy ending." He daydreams, "Like Cinderella."

Manjoume looks at Sho, disgusted. "That was just… I have nausea!" he swift his hands up in the air, "Cinderella? Judai is even not a girl." He pointed at Judai. "No each of them is royalty."

"Tsk Tsk Tsk," Kenzan slowly shook his head, disagreeing to Manjoume. "I believe serge is royalty." he looks at Manjoume like he was crazy. "Next _king_ of games, duh?"

"Stop it Kenzan. You'll gonna freak out someone who wants to be king of games, who will be not." Sho looked at Manjoume teasingly, "He's called _thunder, _am I right?"

Manjoume bolted to them, screaming slacking teases on Sho and Kenzan. Judai laughed at the sight. He sighs, "Good to see things back to normal… and better."

"Just happy for you Judai," Alexis said, Rei nodded.

Judai smiled warmly at them, "Thanks."

Rei leaned over the table to Judai. She looks at him with strict eyes. She raises a finger in front of him. "But remember Judai…" she started, "If Johan will ever hurt you." Her voice then becomes ferocious, "He will be tear, pound by pound!" she smacks the table with her fists making it bounce a bit.

Judai sweat drop as he waved his hands in front of her, a bit nervous. "Don't worry Rei. He won't, I trust him."

Rei got back to her seat, "That will be fine enough." Alexis laugh lightly.

It was then Judai start smiling and stares down at the table. He thinks about the days ahead. What he and Johan will do on the near future? He thinks that someday, he'll live with Johan. He thinks that someday, they'll be married. And he'll be more than happy to be Johan's spouse. How it is like to be an Anderson? What does it feel to be living with someone you love forever? What about walking through the aisle? How does it feel? Judai didn't know. But sure he can wait to know about it; with Johan by his side… he can wait forever. Oh yeah, Johan wants to be a doctor someday. _"How nice… I'll be a doctor's spouse."_

A blush runs its way to Judai's cheeks. It was easily notice by his friend. Only that Rei is the one to say it.

"Why blushing Ju-kun?" Rei smiled, "Thinking about your Johan?"

Judai only stares at her and blushed deeper. His friends laugh lightly, except for Manjoume who only smiles. "Anyway, as your boyfriend, did he make a promise to you?" Alexis asked.

Judai nodded, smiling and blushing even redder. His friends stare at him expectantly, craving to know Johan's promise. Judai smiled big, "Johan promises me… a gallon of ice cream."

His friend stares at him like he was crazy. They all sweat dropped. "What a promise Judai…" Sho said sarcastically.

"A very sweet promise indeed" Rei said, her right eye twitching.

"Ants will follow you everywhere." Alexis said.

Judai looks at them with wonder then he laughs. "Sure… it is sweet! Because he promises me ICE CREAM," Judai raise his arms upward.

His friends smile with content, "Well, at least that's a promise." Sho sighed. "And there's your ice cream man Aniki." Sho looked at the door as his friends also look. Judai blushes, it is his BFF.

"Hey guys!" Johan greeted then place something outside the door. Rei signals Sho to stand up and Sho did.

"Sit on the chair." Sho said.

"Thanks," Johan said as he sit beside Judai and wrap an arm around his waist. He snuggle his nose to Judai's cheek. "So how's my dear angel?"

Judai smiled, "I'm good before but now… I'm better… because my prince angel is here." He kisses Johan on the lips. Their friends laugh at them, feeling a romantic aura all over the place. Manjoume just stuck his tongue out. "What brings you here Johan?"

"Sure to see you my angel." He kisses Judai's cheek, "And I'm going to invite my Judai to a mini-picnic."

Judai raises an eyebrow, "Huh? Where would we picnic?"

Johan smiles, "At the forest. You'll choose what part of it."

Judai yawns, feeling sleepy "I don't feel like going." His eyes start to close. "What's the food anyway?"

Johan feel disappointed then looks at the table; "Just salad, some rice balls, donuts, _fried shrimp_, cho-waah!" before he could finish Judai dragged him out of the cafeteria. It left his friends laughing. The sound of Fried Shrimp can make Judai so hyper. Johan screams for Judai to hold back. The basket with the foods was flying with him. Johan tried to stop Judai again but Judai only stopped when they are in the forest, beside the pond. Johan sit on the ground catching his breathe.

Judai stretched his stiff back then turn around to stare at Johan, "Johan are you fine? It's only a short run."

"Short run?" Johan asked. "Yes it is. But if you didn't drag me like a kite I won't pant like this!"

Judai tilted his head, "I drag you like a kite?"

Johan stand up straight and was going to scold at Judai but Judai just gave Johan a chase kiss on his lip and a goofy smile. Then he quickly sits on the ground and takes out the food. So Johan just breathe out to calm himself. "Judai stand up." He waves a finger. "Not gonna eat until sheet has been laid."

Judai let out a whine but obeys. After they finished laying down the sheets, Judai quickly sits on it then attempt to grab the basket but before he does, Johan got it then carefully arrange the foods in front of them. Johan took a chopstick, clip a fried shrimp using it, and then place it in front of Judai's mouth. Judai then opened his mouth, and eat the fried shrimp. Judai was happy how caring Johan was being on him. But he wants more food! "Johan, I'll eat by myself." He said.

Johan shook his head, "No-no you don't. You would swallow whole!" he gives another fried shrimp to Judai. "You might get choke."

Judai swallows the fried shrimp, "But I can eat all by myself." Judai growled, "I'm not a kid anymore."

Johan nods, "I know, I know. But I just want to make sure." He lean to Judai and snuggle his nose to Judai's. "You know… I don't want my cute brunette angel to struggle." He will lean closer for a kiss but Judai pushed him away with a pout. "Judai, what's wrong?"

"You're giving me struggle." Judai said, averting Johan's gaze.

Johan was stunned, "I am? But how?"

Judai gritted his teeth then lean to Johan with a pout face. "You know I desperately want to eat. And I'm struggling to eat in my own way of gulping whole already, because you don't wanna!" he turn his back on Johan.

Johan just smile, _"Judai is sometimes can be so childish." _He let out a small laugh, "Judai…" he started as he crawls closer but Judai shifted away. Johan sighs, "Stop acting like that. You should learn manners. As your boyfriend, I won't let you eat a dozen in one bite, then ending up choking for your life, understand?"

Judai turn around to face him, he let out air from his nose, "I understand… that you CAN'T kiss or even hug me."

"What?!" Johan exclaims, "That's way too much."

Judai leaned and smiled at him wickedly, "Don't worry Johan, you can give me hugs and kisses someday, after you learn how to not treat me as a KID!" He folded his arms in front of his chest as he sits straight. "I'm your boyfriend, not your child damn it!"

Johan then again tried to kiss Judai, but Judai keep on avoiding his lip. "Aww… Judai… I just can't live without you."

Judai's heart felt so happy but he won't give down. He still wouldn't let Johan kiss or even hug him. "Well… I know that Johan my love but still!" he stuck his tongue out teasing Johan with it. "Learn Johan."

"But I have high grades!" Johan exclaims.

"I know, I know." Judai nods, "Very well… that's good for you."

Johan sighs, finally wants to give up. But not about Judai not letting Johan kiss him. But it's about how Judai eats. "Alright," Johan stated, "Eat on the way you want." He said while handling Judai the plate of fried shrimps.

Judai take one eye look at the fried shrimps then look whole at Johan then smiles. "YAY!" he said while raising his hands up, "Eat up!" then his start eating the way he is known to.

Johan just smiled, seeing Judai like this happy really makes him smile. Nothing is better than this… except for…. IF JUDAI WOULD LET JOHAN KISS HIM. "So… Judai…" he said calmly. "Am I forgiven? Can I give my cute angel my hugs and kisses?" Johan said expectantly that he was forgiven. He slowly leans closer at Judai's shoulder.

Judai looks at the leaning closer Johan with one cute eye, then closes it again to continue eating. He stuffed a handful of fried shrimp in his mouth before answering, "…No…"

"Whaaaaaaattttttttttt?!" Johan said while his hands on his head. He places his hands on the mat, leaning again to Judai. "But I gave you the permission to eat the way you want!" Johan said with wide almost going to cry eyes (Oh, so cute.) and pitiful expression on his face.

"I don't need your permission Mr. Anderson." He stuffed three rice balls in his mouth, "Evuwen yur my buyrfend yur harve no rayt to-"

"Halt it!" Johan exclaims, "Swallow first Judai… your making me freaking nervous." Johan wait for Judai to finish swallowing the rice balls, its no wait actually, it only takes him less than ten seconds to do so. But for Johan it's like forever, because of his ban from Judai, it is very deadly for him. "You're saying?"

"Even you're my boyfriend; you have no right to tell me how should I eat. So no-no hugs and kisses, my European." Judai then smirked.

Johan gasped in shock. "Is that so Judai?" Judai then nodded, he was busy eating to see Johan's hang low head. _"If so… let's then do what I'm scared for you earlier." _He raises his head then reaches his hand to a big rice ball – same size of his fist. Then he putted it on his mouth and swallow. But the rice ball is to big for his throat, and he started whimpering for water. _"This is hard to swallow!" _he grasps his neck to help him stop choking. He whines and a whine, trying to get Judai's attention but Judai is too busy eating to notice. Johan use his feet to kick Judai's legs to notice him. Judai turn to him and tilted his head with awe.

Judai crawled closer to Johan, "Johan what's wrong?" he asked innocently.

Johan pointed to himself then starts to whine for water again. He choked like an anime, crying for water. Judai then snapped out of wonder. He digs to the basket to find the thing that Johan need – any thing liquid that can save him! He opened a bottle of water then handed it over to Johan. Johan then quickly grasp the bottle and drink out of it. He successfully survives the choke he was having unintentionally. But what intended hasn't done yet so… he continues to whine. Judai give another bottle of water with worried look on his eyes. Johan shrugged it off away, he swift his hands meaning he didn't need it.

Judai starts to worry very much; he starts to panic deep inside him. He holds Johan's shoulder and starts to shake him, hoping to relieve Johan from choking. But Johan just whine again, Judai quickly understands that what he was doing isn't working. "What should I do Johan? If you have any idea, please tell me." Judai desperately said.

Johan continue his promising act, as he intentionally fall his back on the ground and start stomping, "C… P… R…" he said as his act could. Judai put together the letters like puzzle in his mind. "Ju…dai… need… a – air!"

Judai gasped as tears start to form from the edge of his eyes. Seeing Johan struggle hurt him so much. He knows choking can kill a human. And that's what he's afraid of, Johan dying because of it. Because he didn't do what's right. But does he really need to do it? Judai breathe for air, his eyes with pure determination. He'll save his Johan from choking no matter what!

He tries to remember what their teacher teaches them on health class. He barely remembers all so he clandestinely curses himself for not listening well. _"What's taking Judai so long?" _Johan sweat drops, _"Don't tell me he doesn't know CPR?"_

A bulb lightened above Judai's head with a content smile on his face as he remembers an important thing, how to do CPR. He open Johan's mouth wide and do what he knows what he needs to do. He locks his lips to Johan's then start giving him the air he has.

Johan is enjoying it, he aback his smile. He just loves Judai's lips on his. Judai's lips are so soft and tasted so innocent every time. That's why Johan will do anything, to not be ban from kissing these angelic lips. But what if Judai found out this is only a damn joke, to make Judai's lips touched his?

Judai breathes again for air then gives it to Johan, whom he thinks desperately needs it. He did it again and again, almost crying for thinking its not working. Judai so worried about him, just shows how much he loves him. Johan can help but smile in the thought… so Judai saw it.

SLAP!!!

Johan rubbed his slapped cheeks, "Judai…" he saw Judai standing, his back on him, and heard his cries. He felt a huge guilt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so worried." He stands up and hugs Judai, leaning Judai to his chest. Johan's eyes show sadness for making his life cry. "I just did that so you would kiss me. You know I really do-"

"You only think about your self!" Judai exclaims as he forced him self out of Johan's grip. He turns around to face him with a sad face. He is wiping his tears with his sleeves. "You made me worried sick." He sobbed harder, "I thought you're going to die Johan. I thought I'm so stupid I can't do anything to save you."

Johan smiled gently, feeling his heart melting on Judai's words, "Judai… oh, it's the reason why I love you very much." He hugs Judai, rubbing his hands on his back to calm him down, as is other hand pulled Judai's head close to his chest. "I know you worried for me." He frown to him self. "And I felt so stupid for making you feel that. But… don't cry my angel. Your prince is alright." He kisses Judai's temple. "But seriously I really choked out."

Judai pulled away just enough to stare at Johan's eyes, "You really did?"

Johan smiled goofy while rubbing the back of his hair then nodded. "After I drank the water you gave me I'm fine."

"So the frank is after the water?" Judai asked. Johan nodded still with his goofy smile. Judai growled then start smacking Johan on the head, Johan protect his head with his hands "Johan you fool! Baka! Baka! Johan no Baka! Johan is baka! Baka! Baka! LUDICROUS!" Judai said then turn his back on Johan again with folded arms and pouting cute face.

Johan cried anime style for the smacks he received from Judai, he will admit those smacks are really painful. "Yeah… Johan Anderson is a complete baka for making his only koi worried!"

Judai looks at Johan with narrowed eyes, "Do you realize what you had done?" Johan looks at the ground with sad eyes, he then nodded slowly. Judai feels pity for his koi. Since it looks like Johan realize it completely, feel guilt about his _little _frank and was hurt for Judai's smack.

Muwah!!!

Johan was stun. He looks at Judai with happy eyes, "Is that kiss means…" Judai nodded, knowing what Johan will say next. "You forgive me?" he hugs Judai tightly almost choking Judai, "You forgive me, oh, I love you Judai!" he said so happy.

"Yeah… I… Love you… too… Johan…" Judai can't speak properly with Johan hugging him tight. "But please…" Johan realize what he was doing then let go of Judai. Judai then breathed deep, gasping for air.

Johan rub the back of his head, while laughing sheepishly. "Gomen my Judai." He lean and gave Judai a cheek kiss, "Just love you really."

Judai sighs, "I know that Johan. But next time," his tone grew louder, "Don't choke the life out of me!" he pouted again with cross-arms. "Or no hugs and kisses."

"My Judai, we've been done to this. I learn my lesson so stop bringing it back." Johan said, hoping to wipe away that cute pout again.

"Yeah I know." Then he kisses Johan again. "I love you my Johan Anderson."

Johan kiss Judai on the lips, "I love you too my Judai Yuki." He sighed in content as he finally hugs his Judai. Resting Judai's head on his vest as he rests his chin on Judai's temple… Nothing is more perfect… And he vows to himself, NO MORE FREAKING JOKES THAT WILL MAKE JUDAI WORRY TO DEATH AND CRY!!!

"_We love each other and that's final. And even my stupid jokes won't tear us apart. Judai is mine and I'm his. Whatever choices came, it's only my Judai my number one priority." _Johan said as he slowly closes his eyes, feeling every thing is alright in the haven of his brunette angel.

**End of ninth chapter**

The next chapter will be like the part two of **obvious love**.

Some hints for the next part…

**Laura Suzanne Von Bielefeld –** would still be there, to DOOM or not, to DESTROY or not, to DIE or not.

**Yubel –** would still be there, he will be more on to the story.

**Johan Anderson – **sure, will continue to love his Judai and fall in love to him more. He will start to work about his future careers in England. He will start having good opportunities.

**Judai Yuki –** will be the same, every thing nice and sweet brunette. He still loves his Johan with his pure and innocent love, and loves him even more now.

**The Friendships –** will still be good ol' great friends.

**I have questions:**

1. What do you think Johan's favorite ice cream flavor?

2. What do you think Judai and Johan's favorite band?

3. Who wants Laura Suzanne Von Bielefeld to die?!

4. Who wants Judai and Johan to make out next chapter?

5. Who thinks I'm crazy?!

^_^ Just need for other stories yet to publish.

If I get answers, I might consider question number FOUR to do.

This is the longest chapter so far!!!

Just wanna say that next week; I'll publish a new story, two updates (Love or Friendship and Obvious love) and possible three one-shots!!!

Review first on chapter 8 before this chapter… THANK YOU!!! ^_^


	10. A Good New Start

**Thank you:**

For those who stick on this story, starting from chapter 1 to 9. And will continue to do so.

For those who greatly follow instructions, reviewing for both chapters even though both are publish on the same time. And will continue to do so.

For those who put me in their favorite list and 'Obvious Love'. And will continue to read so.

**The rest were on my profile… next week?**

Just want to thank you dearly! OMG! Thank You! (Being so emotional) I got this far. And now, for all of you who read, review, and read. I dedicate this chapter. Dedicating it for you all! (Crying because of happiness) OMG! I'm becoming corny! ^_^

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 10 – A Good New Start**

PREVIOUS:

_Judai and Johan went for a picnic. Johan did a freaking joke that made his only love worried and cried. Johan realize his stupid to do that. Judai, the kind one, forgives him. It's just so sweet, cute and loving to say._

"Johaaannnn!" Judai moaned.

"Judaaaaaaii!" Johan moaned.

Judai groaned, "Johan, I can't… take it anymore…"

Johan groaned, "Me too Judai." He whines, "Let's do… it together."

Judai nodded in response.

And in 1, 2, 3 they…

Let the heavy box fall to the ground. (Minds…)

_It was a sunny day in duel academy .The heat was so raised up. Its 33 degree Celsius and they are wondering why?_

"_It's because of global warming." Alexis explained._

_Johan is sweating and so was Judai. It's been a week since Judai and Johan got together, and their life is just simple and perfect. Johan is worried about his angel. He might be dehydrated. So they stayed on Johan's room because it's cooler there. You know… Osiris dorm is cozy as home._

_Johan set the air conditioner of his room enough for them to chill. As minutes pass by, they started to feel the cold breeze from the air conditioner and also they stop sweating._

_Johan gently wipe Judai's face with his clean towel for better sweat cleaning. And he even put his hands under Judai's clothes, to wipe the sweat away._

_They are currently sitting in Johan's bed._

"_Thanks Johan, I love you." Judai said sweetly at his Johan while Johan straighten Judai's clothes._

"_I love you too Judai." He smiled back, "Besides its nothing, you know I always take good care of you." Johan kisses Judai's forehead. "So you take good care of yourself too."_

_Judai smiles then hugs Johan, resting his own head on Johan's chest. "But, who will take care of my Johan if I take care of my self?" Judai raise his head to look at Johan's eyes. "I don't want my Johan to get sick."_

_Johan hugs Judai back and kisses again his forehead, "I can take care of myself my Judai."_

"_No!" Judai said while pulling away, "I'm going to take care of you too. Since, you're taking a good care of me. I don't have to worry about myself." Judai smiled at him sweetly. "I love you my Johan."_

"_I love you too my Judai." Johan said as he kisses Judai on the lips. 'I really want to express it more' he thought._

"_And because I love you so much! You're living with me!" Judai said while raising his hands._

_Johan raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"_

_Judai looks at him like he was crazy, "Duh! You will stay at the Osiris dorm… with me!" he points at himself, "Your boyfriend, Judai Yuki."_

_Johan tilt his head on one side, "Huh?" he realizes it, then his back stiffened and he blushes. "So you and me… alone in that dorm… together… with no one to disturb… together… alone… on your room… only us… every night…" Johan said dreamily._

_Judai just looked confuse to his boyfriend but just let it go, "Come on Johan!" he said while swaying his legs out of the bed. "Let's pack your clothes and go to my dorm!"_

_Johan nodded then follows._

"This box is heavy!" Judai exclaims while sitting on the ground, leaning back on the box.

Johan stares at his tired life. "I told you Judai, I'm only going to bring few clothes, not all and with other more stuffs."

Judai looks up at Johan, "But it will look like you're only staying for a while." Judai narrows his eyes. "You're now staying with me till end, remember?"

Johan lean down so he could cup his life's face. "I know." Johan looks at the dorm, "We are now in front of the Osiris dorm." He stands up straight then lends a hand to Judai, "Little bit more we'll be at our home."

Judai grabs Johan's hand then use it as a support to stand up. "Yeah, okay, box ready!" he place his hands under the box then try to lift it up. "Grrr… Johaaannn…help!"

Johan let's out a sigh, "Stop trying to carry that, rest first. We can call our friends to help us carry the box."

"No!" Judai shook his head, still trying to carry the box. "I… want to… surprise… them." His hands slip off the box. "Men… this is heavy!"

Johan smiles then kiss Judai's cheek. "Anyway," Judai turn his head to see Johan, "I'm really wondering why you insist using a box rather than a wheel case." Johan raises an eyebrow, "I mean… that would have made our work easier."

"Using a box would make you more look like someone who is shifting to another house." Judai looks at Johan with bright eyes and happy smile on his face, "That's cool right?"

Johan sweat drop, "Yeah…" he slowly turn his head to his left, he start scratching his head. "That's… good." Johan said with wonder and amazement on his voice.

Judai smiles, he turn Johan's head to face him then he kisses his Johan. Johan moaned on the kiss. "I love you my Johan." He then pulls his sleeves up to his elbow. "Well… let's carry this up!"

Johan nodded with a smile then they both carry the heavy box to Judai's room, which will be their room. _"Judai is so funny!"_

On the Osiris cafeteria…

Sho stares at the guy in front of him, with scared gray eyes. He can't believe it. He can't believe he would be eating with this guy someday.

"Won't you finish that?" he asked.

Sho was snap out of disbelief. He stammers, "I… y-yeah, I-I will." Then he started eating his dish.

The guy rolls his eyes, "Don't be scared. I'm not going to eat you."

Sho looks at him, still nervous. "I-I'm n-not s-s-sca-scared!"

The guy supports his head with his hands. "You stammer because you're scared, like I'm going to eat you." He laughs, "Foolish!"

"I am not!" Sho stands up. When he saw the guy just staring at him, he sits again then breathes out to calm himself. "Why are you here Yubel?"

Yubel stares at him like he was crazy, "What kind of question is that?"

Sho breathes out again, "I mean… are you supposed to be – "

"Yeah I know." Yubel swift his hands in front of him, "I felt Judai's lonely heart, that's why I went outside."

"But he's happy now!" Sho said. Sho raises an eyebrow in wonder, "Where did you get - "

"It takes a lot of power." He takes a spoon of food. "I need to go back to Judai's so I can recharge my energy." Yubel stops chewing then looks at Sho, "It's like you don't want me to be here."

"No!" Sho said while waving his hands in front of him. "I was just wondering and besides it a sur - "

"It is really surprising, isn't it?" Yubel nodded in understanding as he continues to eat his food.

Sho sighs, "Judai is with his Johan now. He's happy. Laura gives up." He drinks a little water from his glass. "Why still here, enjoying arou-"

"There's still something not done." He stares at Sho, "I feel a threat on Judai."

"Is someone's going to kill him?!" Sho in a high tone, asked. "Who?! What?! Where?! When?! What Judai had do-"

"It isn't like that." Yubel sighs, "Maybe you want to calm down, that's why I'm here…, outside, to guard… and be a support."

Sho breathes out to calm himself, then notice something, he twitched his mouth in bit annoyance, "You don't bit let me finish my sente - "

"It's alright, I understand you anyway." Yubel said.

Sho stands up and scold at Yubel, "But it's not the point! You're not letting me finish my - "

"I told you I understand you." Yubel said.

Sho growled in annoyance, he start to stomp his feet while shaking his head with his hands on it.

"What's the matter pr-whoa!" Kenzan stares at Yubel in shock. Yubel raises an eyebrow to him. "Whoa… hey…" he laughs a bit, "You look good in personal."

Sho falls to the ground, "What?!"

Kenzan laughs sheepishly, "I-I don't know what to say." He laughs again.

"Whatever…" Yubel stuck his tongue out. "Just to be clear I'm not here to bring doom, okay?"

Sho and Kenzan nodded.

Sho looks at Yubel with slight understanding, _"Seems to me, he comes out from Judai to be for him, and not to ruin his life." _He smiles.

Back on Judai and Johan…

Judai is sitting on his bed, swaying his legs up and down. He is happy watching his Johan unpacking his things. He then felt his eyes closing after moments of watching. He felt sleepy and decided to take a short nap. He lay on his bed comfortably, turning to his side to see his Johan placing something on the table. He didn't have time to see what it was. He finally dozes off.

After about four hours of sleeping, Judai finally start to wake up. He snuggles closer to the warm feeling on his side. It's so warm. He starts to moan into the warm feeling. It's so comfortable. A gentle kiss was planted on his temple. He slowly opens his eyes to stare up at such beautiful emerald eyes.

Judai shifted upward so he could be face to face with his lover. Johan stares at his life's eyes. These are the eyes anyone longed for. And he is meant to stare and be stared lovingly by those eyes. How lucky. He tightened his hug on his life as he gives him a gentle kiss on his luscious lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Johan kisses his life again on the lips. Judai quickly responded, kissing his European back. Johan toppled over Judai, resting his arms on Judai's waist and another on the back of Judai's hair. Johan lean down to kiss Judai deeper. Johan then hugs Judai's back, feeling his back. Judai gasp out in pleasure, having Johan the opportunity to enter his life's mouth. He savors the taste inside. But Judai won't let Johan to lead without a fight. So they dueled using their tongue, Johan won and they both wander in their lover's mouth. They continued kissing, moving their lips faster and deeper to the other. Johan pulled away, leaving a shiny lane of saliva still connecting them. They both breathe for air, "Johan… that's great." Johan just smirked then start kissing Judai on the neck. Judai moaned in pleasure as he unconsciously arched his head giving Johan more access to his neck. "Jo… unnn…" he start nibbling his ear, making Judai chuckled lightly. Before ending this, Johan sucks a sensitive part on Judai's neck, making sure to leave something.

Johan smiled at his life as he lay down beside him again, giving him a warm hug. Judai panted, as he smiles and snuggle close to Johan. "You're a good kisser Johan."

Johan smells Judai's hair, "You know why I'm such a good kisser?" Judai looks up to him then shook his head. Johan holds Judai's chin using his thumb and index finger. He stares lovingly to his life's eyes. "I'm a good kisser because…" he smiled warmly at him, "I'm kissing the only angel I have."

"Johan…" Judai breathed out.

Johan kisses Judai's lips again before both laughing and standing out of the bed.

"I'm hungry Johan." Judai whined.

Johan chuckles, "I suspect that," he hugs Judai on his shoulder. Then looks at the clock, "Its six-thirty p.m. Should we eat now?"

Judai smiles, "What do you think I'm waiting for?" he chuckled lightly before running out of the room.

Johan sighed in content before stepping out of the room. By that time, Judai was already at the Osiris ground waving at Johan, telling him to hurry up. "Coming angel!" he said then runs to the stairs and to the haven of his life again.

**End of tenth chapter**

A make out scene! YAY! That is for those who answered my questions. Tell in your reviews if that make out scene is alright for you. I am not an expert at that kind of thingy anyway.

Another anyway… I consider it since the reviewers' answers my questions, which I highly appreciate. ^_^ Thank you ^_^

Do you read Laura Suzanne Von Bielefeld? No! There should be, but this is fine enough. She'll appear next chapter. Let's say this is a prelude for the new season of 'Obvious Love'. Haha! ^_^

**A question:**

1. Who do you think will first notice what Johan leave to Judai? (It's easy to know what Johan leaves to Judai)

^_^ Yugiohfanfic26: "I have a new story uploaded here in fan fiction. It's titled 'Crazy mind'. If you would like, read and review there."

'Crazy mind summary':

"Johan and Judai already makes out but they are not boyfriends. Is Judai only waiting Johan to confess, or he doesn't really know that what they did is make out?"

Read and review please! Answers and comments! ^_^


	11. Saturday Doom

So I uh… deleted the chapter 11 of this story accidentally. I make it stay on the recycle bin because I discover that there's something wrong and it's incomplete. So it's better to keep it delete for a while and bring it back when I need a scene typed on that. But when I deleted my brother's folder completely from the recycle bin, I accidentally clicked 'Empty Recycle Bin' so that's it… (Sobs) deleted.

But do not worry my dear readers! There is much to come! This is the chapter 11.

Let me first thanks the reviewers of Chapter 10:

**Rainbow-Angel-Of-Doom**

Thanks for reviewing and me too I will graduate only from high school next year, on March! I'm currently 14 now and I will turn 15 on March, so if our graduation pass through my birthday I'll graduate the age of 15 but if not I'm 14. It was really sad to be apart from your friends.

**HellX**

Thanks for reviewing, yup, it's a hickey.

**Azul Angel1251596**

Thanks for reviewing and loving this story. You'll know in this chapter, who'll notice first.

**Johan's Lover43v3r**

Thanks for reviewing! Do you really think the make out scene is that good? I didn't thought that myself. But anyway, really thank you. I also thought of Laura. She may kill herself if she knew but I thought of someone else.

**Kumiko Cy23**

Tired? You're making me a story teller! If you want you can call to my house and I'll tell you what happen to the previous chapter. If you're tired of reading stories.

**Thank you again! You make me so happy!**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 11 – Saturday Doom**

PREVIOUS:

_Johan moved to the Osiris dorm with Judai. Sho got his first talk with Yubel and it annoys him very much. Judai and Johan make out for the first time last chapter._

It's Saturday, Judai and Johan have so many plans together, like duel together, walk together, eat together, drink together, talk together, laugh together, watch a movie together, do nothing together, sleep together and dream together. Well, nothing is more perfect than being together.

But to ruin there plan and happy together, there's class today.

Yes, you heard it right Judai. There's class today and its Saturday today.

. . .

"IN THE NAME OF HOLIDAY!" Judai exclaims, he turns to Johan and shakes his shoulders, "Why there's class today?! It's Saturday!"

Johan felt dizzy, "I don't know - "

"Why Johan?! I know you're smart and - "

"Handsome?" Johan added.

"And handsome, so you know the reason of class today!"

Johan feel his world going circles. "Please! Stop… shaking me Judai… I'm dizzy!"

Judai stops shaking, "Sorry Johan… but why there's class today?"

"I don't know too Judai." Johan replied, also feeling disappointed because there are so many plans of him and Judai that was just ruined. Judai sat on the floor, currently they were inside the classroom.

Sho chuckles, "Don't worry Aniki, maybe the reason there's class today is there will be a duel."

Judai's face lightens up, "Yeah… And I'm gonna duel!"

"But they can just announce it." Manjoume snap in, that made Judai depress again.

"Manjoume!!!" they all exclaims with Johan's voice louder.

Judai hugs Johan and snuggles to his vest, crying. "I just want to be with Johan today! I just want to be with my boyfriend! Why can't they understand that?" Johan hugs his angle back.

"Weird there's class today." Manjoume said again.

Judai turn his head to Manjoume, "Don't say that, I don't wanna hear it!" Judai scolded.

"There's class today." Manjoume tease again.

"I said I don't wanna hear it!" Judai snuggle again on Johan's chest, he only didn't know that Alexis already covered Manjoume's mouth.

"There's class today."

Judai turn to Manjoume with an angry expression on his face, "I said I don't wanna hear it!" he sees Manjoume not able to talk. He turns to his right to see Yubel laughing. "Yubel!"

"What?" Yubel asked, "Hey, a class is not that bad."

"If it's not Saturday!" Judai mumbles, "Anyway, its always sort of bad even not Saturday."

Yubel spoke. "If you really want to know why there's class today. You may wanna ask the annoying blonde girl."

"The annoying blonde girl?" Judai and Johan ask simultaneously.

Yubel tilt his head, "You don't know who? Ms. Annoying is Laura Suzanne Von blah blah blah." He tilts his head side by side while saying the words blah.

"She's not annoying." Johan said, Judai nodded in agreement

Yubel leans closer to Judai with straight eye brows, "Oh really?" he stands up straight again, and folded his arms. He turns his head to a side. "What if I told you that Laura caused this class on Saturday?"

Johan and the gang stare at him with shock, "What?!"

"If that's the case…" Judai said.

Johan turn to see his Judai burning with anger and determination on his body and eyes. _"Uh-oh"_

"She's dead meat!" Judai exclaims, racing toward the main door.

Johan reached his hand then shouted, "Judai wait!"

Judai turn to his back, "Don't stop me Johan, or unless you care for her a lot."

Johan shrugged the sentence, "Do you know where to go?"

Judai laughed sheepishly, "No"

"Good Morning students!" Councilor Shepard greeted, "Now sit down Judai. And listen to me." Judai sits down reluctantly. "I know your plans for today is ruined."

Judai humped, "Totally!"

"But there's a good reason for it." Councilor Shepard continues, "We'll have a review class this day!" Councilor Shepard said with glee.

"What?!" The class recoils.

Judai stands up, "A review class?! But a class five days straight is a toll!"

Councilor Shepard smiles, "Now, now Judai. There's a good reason for it. We'll have a review class today for the upcoming pro league examination and advance test."

"Do we have to?" Judai asked, "I mean, it's up to us if we want or not right?"

Before Councilor Shepard can answer, Johan stands up and asks. "Councilor! Is the advance test able for those students that will take medicine?"

Councilor Shepard nodded "And law too."

Johan smiles big, Judai wondered on his boyfriend's actions. If the advance test is for those students that will take medicine or law, and then Johan will surely take the test, Johan wanted to be a doctor. Judai smiles, it will be a good opportunity for Johan but… what does advance test do?

Judai pulls Johan's shirt to get his attention, "Yes, Judai?"

"What is an advance test?"

Johan chuckles lightly, "If I take that test and pass it, I'll be a doctor less than three years. Normally, being a doctor takes ten years."

Judai's eyes widened in amazement, "Wow! There's a test like that?" Johan nodded, Judai's eyes went to confusion. "Why there's no advance test for pro league?"

Johan shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe because they want duelist to be hone good. But what wonders me is they are now actually giving advance test."

Councilor Shepard coughed to get the students attention, "A rich entrepreneur in England gives this opportunity. If you pass this pro league exam, you can study on a dueling school in England." The class recoils amazement. "Why we are having this review test? It's because the examinations will be due to after three weeks less." The students' recoils shock.

"But that's a short time to study for an advance test!" a student exclaims.

Councilor Shepard nodded, "Yes, it is. But it's explained that by giving the students short time to study, it will be identified who does really already have the advance skills of becoming a doctor." He raises a finger, "And lawyer."

Johan bit his lower lip, looking worried about the short time given. Judai sees his lover's worries, so he holds Johan's hand in a comforting way. Johan looks at him, Judai give a warm smile and Johan smiles back.

"Don't worry students." Councilor Shepard said, "Those students that will take the advance test, will be sent to England for two weeks to study and take the test. And those students that will take the pro league exam will take the test here in Duel Academy."

The student exclaims, "Unfair! We're not going to England!"

"The schedule of the examinations were on the same day too, only different in time." Councilor Shepard informed.

Judai and Johan looks at each other. That can mean one thing; they'll be away from each other. One thing they don't ever want to happen.

"For more inquiries and questions, the daughter of the rich entrepreneur came here all the way from England to answer your questions and add more information." Just then a blonde haired girl with sapphire blue eyes shows up.

Judai, Johan and their friends' eyes grew wide in shock.

She has her long hair pony tailed, a little tiara on it, wiggle bangs on the side of her face. She wears a pink sleeveless shirt with up to legs light pink skirt and pink sandals. (Overdose with pink, does her?) "Thank you Councilor Shepard." She said. "There's no more use of keeping the sure name of the rich entrepreneur a secret." She smiles towards Judai and Johan's direction then back to the whole class. "I'm Laura Suzanne Von Bielefeld, the only daughter and last offspring of Don Amadeus Wendell Von Bielefeld." She slightly bows, swaying her skirt. "I'm please to meet you."

The boys who develop crush on Laura, squealed.

Judai felt something weird while Johan is thinking about the upcoming advance test.

Alexis narrowed her eyes, "So she's Laura."

Manjoume blushes, "A beautiful and rich girl."

Sho gulped, "I remember Yubel…"

"Huh? You feel close to him private?" Kenzan teased.

"No!" Sho scolded, "Just gut feeling… that Laura… sure bring a lot of trouble before." He stares at Judai worriedly.

Manjoume huffed, "But that's before. And as Judai story tells, she admitted her love defeat."

"That makes her nice right?" Rei asked.

"Like some other movies, the oppose act nice." Edo suddenly came in.

"We'll know…" Alexis said.

Judai turn to them, they were on the upper sit just behind them. "Come on guys, me and Laura are friends now too!" he said jolly. "Don't worry…" he hugs Johan's arm. "Johan is forever mine."

Johan kisses Judai's cheeks, "I don't doubt that."

Yubel stands on the main door, looking at Laura suspiciously. Laura spotted him and she smiles at him. Yubel move his head on the door, and then he walk out.

After the tiring review class o 0 o 0 o 0 o

Judai and Johan were walking on the Duel Academy's hallway, holding hands, when someone called out. "Seňor Judai!"

Judai and Johan turn around to see Dr. Crowler walking to them.

"Seňor Judai! I expect you'll pass the pro league exams." He mumbles, "Well, I don't expect such high grades on the written exams." He lean down and holds Judai's hands. "But… I expect you a great duel and o_O" Dr. Crowler's eyes widens.

Judai raises an eyebrow. "And what?"

Dr. Crowler stays like that for a long time now. Judai tilt his head on a side in wonder but Dr. Crowler straight his head back again. Johan can't stop feeling envy, Dr. Crowler holding the hands of his angle for a long time now and Dr. Crowler looking at his angle like shock for an unknown reason. So he takes Dr. Crowler hands and moves it away from his Judai-chan.

"Why are you looking like that to _my_ Judai, ei Doctor Crowler?" Johan asked with suspicious emerald eyes. He knows Dr. Crowler is well, not straight but holding his Judai for more than five seconds. PHD or not, is no excuse.

Dr. Crowler blinked, "My Judai?" he looked at Johan, "You mean…"

Johan sighs, "Yes, me and Judai are boyfriends now." He hugs his angle on the shoulders.

Dr. Crowler was shock, but then shook his head. "You gave him that hickey?!" he points at Judai's neck.

"Oh, so you mean the hickey." Johan said.

Judai blinked, "Who got a hickey?"

"You!" Dr. Crowler pushes Johan then he grip Judai's collar to look at his neck. After a moment of staring, he pulls away then cries. "I can't believe! Seňor Judai's innocence!"

Johan sweat drops, "We just make out Doctor, nothing to worry about."

"Really?" Dr. Crowler smiles, Johan nodded with a glee. "Well… You're too young for that!" his voice grows. He turns his back on them with folded arms, "Kissing so possessively! Kissing on the neck! That's very improper!" Judai and Johan are slowly walking away. "You're too young, only light kisses are allowed and no – " he turns around to find out that the lovers had off running!

"SEňORS!!!"

On the back of the Blue dorm o O o O o O o

"Good you show up" Yubel asked, showing up from behind a tree.

Laura spun around to greet with fake smile. "Hello Yubel! Are you waiting for me here?"

"Straight to the point annoying blonde girl, what are you up to?" Yubel hollered with a serious look on his face.

Laura raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean…" her expression turns dark. "…what I'm up to?"

**End of Chapter Eleven…**

Cliff hanger of doom! Spare me!

I have to cut it there. I know there's no much of fluffy fluff and candy sweet moments. But this chapter is now opening the **plans**. Swear next chapter, fluff will be present!

That answers that Dr. Crowler spotted the hickey.

Please review with your comments and answers:

1.) Do you think you'll hate Laura again on the upcoming chapters?

2.) Who had gone to England before?

I need your comments! So if you answer these questions, please add your comments too! ^_^

Or you can just don't answer those… what's most important to me is your comments dear reviewers!!! ^_^

Read and Review please!!! ^_^ Happy Holidays!!! Happy New Year!!!


	12. I Know That

YAY! I'm suppose to update Chapter 12 together with Chapter 11 but let's say I'm sort of have my eyebrows narrowed and there's so much people around my back, balloons slamming on the computer screen, on my head (hair, forehead) and face! Loud noises are present, which I can't stop; they were my cousins and brothers voices. I can't spoil fun! ^_^ and our computer mouse is freaking damage.

Last Monday is the start of this year's classes, break time is over. And I only opened my computer last week's saturday. And we brought a new mouse with out going on a store, yesterday, so typing is better.

So if my typing on the last chapter is not good. It's because the mouse is damage I get annoyed of moving it I didn't completely checked the whole chapter again.

I'm purposely making this long as it should be. So I can make up to you guys! ^_^

Thank you for those who read and review!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 12 – I Know That**

PREVIOUS:

_Councilor Shepard announced that an advance test for students that will take law and medicine will be held in England in less than three weeks. For help reviews, those students will be sent to England for two weeks. And a Pro League entrance exam in a University in England will be held in Duel Academy. Both exams are held in the same day, different in time. __Laura__ shows again, as the only daughter and last offspring of the Don Amadeus Wendell Von Bielefeld, who was the one who open this opportunity for the Academy's students. _**(A/N: I made a long previous??? Wow…)**

Obvious Love

"What I'm up to?" Laura laughs, "Oh Yubel what are you talking about?" She raises her hands above. "I'm here to bring the good news… The good opportunity." Her hands fall on her side.

Yubel looks annoyed at Laura. (Who wouldn't?) "Your good news and good opportunity is only your mask for your real plan." His voice almost scolding but he still keeps his composure.

"What plan Yubel? I can't understand you." She said in a honey-sweet voice.

"Damn it!" he gritted, "Stop talking like your innocent." He scolded. "I know your plan you hell!" Yubel held his eyes narrowed, expressing real anger.

Laura take a back step, "I'm not…" she held a hand close to her chest. "I'm innocent to any plan you're saying…" Her eyes start to form tears. "My only plan here is to give the pro league and advance ex - "

"And that's your plan!" Yubel exclaims.

"So you're saying…" tears start to roll to her cheeks to her eyes. "I have a plan to part Judai and Johan away from each other by making Johan went to England. And then I'll go to England too…" Tears fly from her eyes, "To seduce Johan? Is that my plan?" she cries more.

Yubel sighs in annoyance, "You confess a lot. But stop that crying it really pisses me." He said casually.

"What?!" she points at her crying blue eyes. "This crying, should I stop it?" she closes her eyes only to open it with more tears. "This is not fake Yubel!" she covers her mouth then coughs.

Yubel sighs in annoyance again, "Like I'm going to believe that." Yubel put his hands on his waist. "Oh yeah… don't act so much. Though it's fake, it can still give you a heart attack. And I…" Yubel's annoyed eyes turns serious. "Will not carry you to the infirmary if you'll have seizure or…" Yubel turn his back. "Whatever is that."

"You evil…" Laura murmured.

Yubel raises an eyebrow; "Now you're calling me evil?" he turns to her. "But so you wouldn't think of me as that… I'll call some guys to carry you when you're having that seizure." He turns back again.

"You evil!" she scolded, "First, you're accusing me with some plans! And now, you want me to have an attack!"

Yubel turns to Laura again, face showing anger and disgust. "I may just turn evil you freak!"

Laura's eyes widens in shock. "You're calling me freak?!"

Yubel ran up to her and gripped her upper dress. "Yes, you're a freak. And so freak…" He looks at Laura now his green eyes turn to its green-orange. Anger and hatred present on each eyes. "If you'll do anything that will hurt Judai… no doubt… You'll face my fist…" he raises his fist to face it to Laura, "Bare!" he throws Laura to the ground.

Laura stares at him in shock, but still keeps firm. "If you're thinking I'm going to take Johan from Judai… you're wrong!" her voice and hands shaking, from the sight of sudden sparks of anger from Yubel's bichromatic eyes. "I'm not going to England when Johan went there! You'll see!" She stands up. "And also…" she points a shaking finger to him. "You're the one whose freak! Doubled-colored eyes!"

Yubel sighs then turn his head away. "This girl knows no power." She looks at her again. "You're lucky I'm Judai's protector not assassinator. Or I have killed you." Yubel simply raises an eyebrow.

"You're evil!"

Yubel shrugged his shoulders, "A bit…"

She starts walking away, "I'm not going to England!" she runs away, "I'm not going to England!" She laughed weirdly, nerves still stiff because of Yubel's eyes. "I'll stay here!!!" then she was out of sight.

"Jeez! She's crazier and more annoying than I thought!" He breathed out to calm himself. "I hate long talks with her!" he then walks away.

On the Osiris Dorm o O o O o O o O o O o

After that ran away from Crowler, Judai and Johan ran to Judai's room which their room now. Johan lay on the bed, still panting from the 'run' they have.

He chuckles, "That was fun running!" he turns his head to his right to see Judai sitting back at him. "What do you think Judai?" He waited for a while for his Judai answer, but he didn't hear a thing that makes him worried. His eyes meet in fret. He casually stands up and shifted right next to his Judai. He wraps an arm around Judai's waist to bring him closer, when Judai lean his head on Johan's shoulder. He finally saw Judai's sad expression. "Judai…" he cooed. "What's wrong baby? You don't like running out from Crowler?" Judai merely shook his head. Johan opens his mouth to speak but Judai interrupted him.

"You're going to take the advance test, are you?" Judai asked. He knows the answer, but asking won't hurt, it pains.

Johan simply nodded, "It's a good chance… you know that right?" Judai nodded, snuggling closer to Johan's chest.

"So you'll leave me then."

"I'll be back… two weeks isn't that bad isn't it?" Johan can conclude what the answer is. The answer is painfully 'no'. It's definitely bad for Judai and bad for himself too. But does he have a choice?

Judai sniffed, holding back his tears. Just thinking being part to Johan tears his heart, though he knows it's for good, right?

Johan gasp a bit when Judai suddenly stands up in front of Johan. His brown eyes shine with determination. "I'll take the advance test too."

Johan could wonder but he knows Judai's reason. He stands up and hugs his angel, swaying him gently left and right. "Judai, you should remember you're taking the pro league exams too." Though, Johan really want Judai to take the advance test too so they can be together but the pro league.

Judai looks up at his boyfriend, "Should I take the upcoming pro league?"

Johan nodded, "If you pass, you can study in England. And then you can live with me! In my house!" Johan said with glee. _"But first I should introduce __Judai__ on my parents."_

"It's really weird the schedules are the same." Judai said as he snuggles to Johan's chest.

Johan wonders too, "But at least we're both busy on the same day. And not, one is busy one is not thingy."

Judai nodded, agreeing to what Johan said, though he didn't understand it fully. It's just his head is full of thoughts. One more week and Johan will fly to another country. What can he do, its Laura's father who decided it. A light bulb lightens on his head. "I've got an idea Johan!" he said with a smile as he pulls away.

Johan stares at him with awe. "What's it?" He tilts his head in confusion, feeling Judai's energy of digging anything so that they won't be part.

"We can talk to Laura to ask his father to change the venue of the exams!" he said jolly. He then putted his thumb and index finger on his chin. "Or maybe just the time so I can go to England with you."

Johan smiled weakly at his boyfriend. Compassion and love can be seen in his eyes. "Judai…" he said sweetly as he lean closer to him. "Is it a bit of embarrassing to ask Laura's father to change things?" Johan sees Judai raises an annoyed and wondering eyebrow. "I mean, he already gave this opportunity. And as I said before, it's only two weeks." He said as he cupped Judai's cheeks.

Judai sighed sadly then he sits to his bed again. His head hung low, thought his heart really sunk in to sadness but still! He would still find a way!

Judai keeps on thinking and thinking until another idea is forming on his mind. Johan is worried. What if Judai fails on his exam because of missing him? He might do as well what he thought a decision. Judai raised his head to speak his idea but Johan interrupts. "You don't want us to be apart, don't you?"

Judai merely nodded in response. Confuse about what his Johan is asking, of course, he doesn't want them to be apart and not able to kiss, hug or hold hands for even an hour.

Johan sighs, averting Judai's confuse gaze for a while. It's a hard decision for him. But he promised before that Judai will be his number one priority. So if Judai is happy he will be happy, even meaning this is a loss of a great opportunity. He stares back with serious green-eyes at Judai. "I won't take the advance test anymore." Judai is so shocked.

"NO!" Judai replied as he stands up. "You're going to take that test Johan! Whatever happens!" He insisted as his face went serious and eager.

"But you said you don't want us to be apart."

"I did say something like that." Judai confirmed, "But that doesn't mean you won't take the advance test." He turns his head down and left. Sadness fill his voice, "Don't leave your dreams just for me Johan." It was then Judai realize he was becoming possessive of his boyfriend. He recalls what things he had said before, for him, it sounded like he doesn't trust Johan. But he always do, he always trust, love and believe at Johan. He wants to hate himself right now. He felt so pity – so stupid. Johan is right, two weeks, isn't bad! "Sorry Johan…"he apologizes before he sighs exasperatedly and sits on the floor.

Johan wonders and then sits on the floor beside Judai. He hugs him on the waist. "Sorry for what my Judai?" he lift Judai's chin up, only to face with watery brown-eyes.

Judai closes his eyes to stop the tear from possibly falling. Nevertheless it did the opposite, a tear run all its way to Judai's cheeks – falling to the floor. He sniffed before hugging Johan, crying on his dress, clutching it. "I'm sorry for sounding so pitiful! I'm sorry for making you decide to back off from a great opportunity! I'm sorry for being a trouble!" All what Judai have saying is stabbing Johan directly to the heart. He doesn't want Judai to feel so guilty and blamed.

Johan shushed Judai, rubbing his back comfortably. "You're not pitiful, you're so admirable. You're not making me back off you're inspiring me to move forward and you're not a trouble…" he caresses Judai's cheeks lovingly. "… You're my lover. And it's for you I'll give up fine things that can make up apart." Johan kisses Judai tenderly.

Judai kisses back in response before pulling back. "And it's for me you're going to take the advance test. Even it means for us to be apart for a while." Care, generosity and love, that's what Judai can see in Johan's sparkling emerald-green eyes,

Determination, support and love, that's what Johan can see on Judai's beautiful chocolate brown eyes, he smiles lovingly. "I will… and I'll pass it."

Judai laughed, "Just make sure that to happen!"

Johan raise an eyebrow, "Oh, so you're saying you don't trust your Mr. Brains, Beauty and Brawl Boyfriend here, named Anderson Johan to pass some prodigious exam?"

Judai holds his own chin. Pretending to be thinking so he can tease his Mr. Perfect Boyfriend, "I suppose…" He looks up at the ceiling, pretending to continue thinking.

"Aww… Come on my baby angel Judai." Johan lean on his side, "You know you do trust me to pass that exam." Johan clasp his own hands and blink pretty many times.

Judai laugh loudly, as he sighs and stands up.

Johan tilt his head in confusion, "Now what?" he watch Judai lays on the bed.

Judai lifted the half of his body a bit and stretched his arms to Johan. "I wanna cuddle."

Johan giggles, before standing and lying beside his angel. He hugs Judai closer to his chest entangling their legs together and burying his face on the top of his head. "Sleep tight Judai, my love."

Judai smiles, and then snuggles closer to Johan's chest. His eyes falling close, "I trust and love you Johan."

"I love you too Judai." And by that they both fell into a blissful sleep.

The next morning, Manjoume is making his way to grab some food on the Osiris Cafeteria. He expects himself to not see his friends there. Since, it's still five thirty in the morning. And he doesn't have an idea why he woke up this early. But what do you know? When he opens the door, he found Sho and Kenzan, on the left side, making a lot of sandwiches. And by the looks of it, they already had made about twenty.

He was about to speak when some body calls him.

"Oi, Manjoume!"

He turns around just to be shock on the person he sees.

"Judai? You wake up…" he looks at a wall clock. "Quarter to five?" he stare back at Judai. "You sick?"

Judai laughed, "No, I'm not. Do I look like sick? And besides I woke up earlier than you thought. Hmm… I guess I woke up at four."

Manjoume's jaw dropped. Judai Yuki, waking up so early? _"I think __Johan__ is the reason here." _He stood straight to get his composure back. "So, why waking up early?"

"Serge! We made twenty-one!" Kenzan informed when he saw Judai.

Sho turn to the door and saw Manjoume. "Morning Manjoume! Do you want to help?" Sho speak.

Kenzan placed a thin slice of cheese on top of the grilled patty, "Yea, It's a lot more to make." He reaches for a slice of lettuce and placed it on top of the cheese.

"Come on Manjoume, help us here." Judai said while walking to Sho and Kenzan's table and start getting a slice of break and patty.

Manjoume walks closer to them and grab a sandwich.

"Hey!!!" Kenzan, Sho and Judai complained.

"Manjoume, it's not for you." Judai said.

Manjoume swallows, "Then who's for?"

"For all of us"

Manjoume take a bite again, "Then it's also for me."

"Well… yea… anyway, you should help because you're here." Judai said with a grin as he continues making sandwiches.

"Hey Manjoume, why waking this early? Having a feeling of friends needing help?" Sho teased.

"I'm just hungry." He will go to grab another sandwich, but Kenzan slapped his reaching hand. "What's that for?" he complained.

Kenzan points a finger on the unfinished sandwich on Manjoume's hand. "You're not done yet hungry dino!"

"We're going to eat those later in picnic." Judai added as placed the top slice of bread.

Manjoume eat the last piece of his sandwich before sitting beside Judai and getting a bun. He decided to help, to show his creativity. "Are you planning to have a picnic with Johan?" Manjoume asked while he carefully places the patty of a slice of bread.

Judai smiles, "No, just a bonding with all of our friends. And it's my turn now to manage a game for us to play."

"Now it's the opposite, and then we'll know that it's Judai's turn to get busted having a fiancé and Johan will be crying this time." Manjoume snorted out. Sho and Kenzan glares at him.

Judai looks at him confuse. "Why will Johan cry? And I have a fiancé? I did before right? What's fiancé?" He asked.

Sho and Kenzan breathed in relief. Thank God Judai is innocent.

"What a slacker… any ways," Manjoume places the sandwich he mad on a separate plate. "Where's your boyfriend? Later on I bet he'll wake up and look for his anti-bulimia boyfriend."

He grabs something on the table. "He's still sleeping." Manjoume notice that Judai's last speech was kind of obscure. He turns his head to see Judai with a sandwich on his mouth.

"I THOUGHT NO ONES GOING TO EAT THOSE SANDWICHES UNTIL PICNIC!!!" Manjoume shouted at Judai, now he's standing. A vein present on his forehead.

Judai laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm hungry. Tome-san is not yet awake and I don't want to disturb her to cook for me." He gets a cheese. "I only wake Sho and Kenzan to help me."

"And I'm still a sleepy dino." Kenzan yawns, "But since Serge is doing this for love, I'll be happy to wake early for him."

"And since when you do things for love?" Sho asked mockingly.

Kenzan will retort but Manjoume interrupts, "So you want to surprise Johan that you made sandwiches for tomorrows' what you call bonding." He air quote on the word 'bonding'.

Judai nodded happily but soon turns sad. "Johan is going to England for the advance test reviews and exam next week so… I want to spend time with him."

"And with us?" Manjoume asked.

Judai nodded, "Its fun to be with your friends. And we might be with only together this week." Judai remembers the time; he looks at the clock and sees it's already six o'clock. "Johan is waking up now." He stands up. "I'll go to see him, I'll be back later." He then walks outside of the Osiris cafeteria.

Johan groans, feeling the warmth and the scent he love so much missing. He slowly opens his eyes only to widen when he didn't see his beloved brunette beside him. He rapidly sits up and moves his head left and right expecting to see Judai but none. "What a bad morning, where's my Judai?" he stands up to find Judai but he doesn't have to, when Judai enters the room.

"Good morning Johan!" Judai greeted with a warm smile.

Johan hugs him, "Where did you go?" his eyes turns narrow that appears cute. "You know I don't want to wake up without you beside me."

"I came from the cafeteria." Judai answered.

Johan raises an eyebrow, "What did you there?"

Curse it! Judai can't lie to Johan anything. He should tell Johan something else to keep his surprise, a surprise. "Well… I look if Tome-san is awake. I'm hungry." He laughs sheepishly.

"Then let's eat now." Johan slang an arm around Judai and starts to walk.

Judai stands in front of Johan, spreading his arms around waving it. "No-no!"

Johan stares in confusion, "Why not? I thought you're hungry."

"Tome-san is not yet awake. You should lie back again." Judai said as he lightly pushes Johan back on the bed.

Johan stares at a wall clock, "It's already six o'clock. Surely, Tome-san is awake by now."

Judai have been able to make Johan sit on the bed. He hugs his neck by the side with a toothy grin.

Johan stares at his Judai with awe. "What's going on Judai?" he asked with a suspicious voice.

He should keep Johan distracted for a while. "I'll miss you Johan. So, I'll give you every a gift."

"You know you don't have to." Johan said kindly.

"Oh yeah, Sho told me to come back to the cafeteria." Judai stands up.

"I'll go with you." Johan said as he stands up.

Judai pushes Johan gently back on the bed again. "Sho said it's crucial. And he said it's me and his secret."

"YOU'RE HAVING SECRETS WITH SOMEBODY ELSE AND NOT EVEN TELLING ME WHAT IT IS?!!!" Johan shouted out, feeling jealousy sprawling on his body.

Judai narrows his eyes, but calms down because Johan doesn't know the situation anyway. "You'll know it soon Johan." He gives Johan a quick kiss on the lips before walking outside back to the cafeteria.

After about thirty-minutes Judai came back on his room to see Johan still there sitting on the bed, arms crossed in front of his chest and has a cute pout on his face.

He comes in and stands beside Johan. Johan turns his head away. Judai only laughed on his Johan's actions. Johan is childish sometimes too.

"Why pouting my prince angel?" Judai asked teasingly. Sho and Kenzan came in also with a big basket, followed by Manjoume, Alexis, Rei and Jim.

"Hey mate!" Jim greeted.

Johan's eyes shows wonder on what's he's seeing, his friends are here.

Judai sees Johan is wondering. "Hey guys, let's tell him what's up." They nodded. "1, 2, 3…"

"SURPRISE!!!"

"I know it's a weird surprise but anyways, I invited our friends here for a mini-eat sandwich together. " He gladly said. "I want to invite Laura but I didn't see her anywhere. So I just ask Yubel to find her. Yubel is invited too. Then again I think he search off." He signals Sho and Kenzan to put the basket in front of Johan. And he opens it.

"Whoa!" Johan's eyes widened on the bunch of sandwiches in front of him, "Who made it?"

"Me, Sho, Kenzan and Manjoume." Judai said.

"It's Aniki's idea." Sho said.

"He should have the credit." Kenzan added.

"And I should have the praise." Manjoume sneak in, making everyone look at him. "My purpose on the Osiris cafeteria was to eat and not to help. But I helped."

Johan concluded it. "So that's what you've been doing on the cafeteria. I got all pouted because of a surprise for me?"

"Sorry if I told you Sho and I have a secret." Judai said.

Sho's eyes widen, "So that's why Johan is glaring at me!"

"Sorry Sho," Johan apologize, "I'm just a boyfriend!" he laugh sheepishly.

"I understand." Sho said.

Rei and Alexis giggles, "So Johan got a little jealous ei." Rei teased.

Johan pouts cutely again. Judai will speak but Manjoume interrupts.

"Where's my praise?!" Manjoume snorted out.

Johan smiles and stands up, "Well, thank you Manjoume. For helping my sweet boyfriend, I appreciate your presence. It's for you that my lovely boyfriend got more rest from making yummy sandwiches." He hugs Judai and kisses him on the lips.

Manjoume looks annoyed at them, "Will you stop that PDA?!"

Everyone laughed, "We should sit down on the floor." They all sit down. "We made the sandwiches so we could grab something to eat." Judai turn his head on the door when it creaks open. "Yo, Yubel!"

Yubel comes in and sit on Judai's left. "I think I'll play your game Judai." He smiles and looks around. And then another door creak was heard.

"Laura, glad you come!" Judai said with a smile.

Yubel frowns, _"I'm glad if she didn't."_

Laura walks near to them with a smile, "Good Morning everyone!"

"Now that we're complete, make a good circle." Judai instructed.

On Judai's right was Johan and on Judai's left were Yubel then Sho, Kenzan, Alexis, Laura, Rei, Jim and Manjoume. Laura seems to be freaked to Shirley. Because the lady croc looks like she's going to eat Laura.

"Now, what's this game huh Judai?" Manjoume asked.

"Bring out a card." Judai said then they all get a card. "Give me your cards." They gave Judai their cards and he shuffles it.

Manjoume raises an eyebrow, "Don't tell me it's another picky-picky kiss."

"Just listen to my Judai-chan." Johan said.

"Now I give you one card each." He distributed the cards randomly. "Don't look at it. You must guess whose the owner is, by just feeling it." Judai laughed and stares at the card in his hand.

Manjoume smirked, "This will be easy." He observes the card on his hand.

"Unfair!" Sho shouted. "Yubel will know it already, even you and you and him." He points at Judai, Johan and Manjoume.

Judai looks at Ojama Yellow floating beside Manjoume, "No asking to Monster spirits." He said.

"You're talking weird again serge." Kenzan said.

"I'm a duel monster spirit." Yubel said as he feels the card. "I know who owns this."

Kenzan's face shows that he's weirded out. "We got many weirdo's here."

"What will happen if we guess it right?" Alexis asked

Judai smiles, "The owner of the card you guesses will have nothing to do but to do what you have dares." He looks at the card in his hands and smirked.

"That sounds like fun mate! And thinking we're all duelist here. Many of us will get dared." Jim said.

"So you duel Laura?" Rei asked.

"But not really that much," Laura answered.

They all stare and observe their cards properly. Sho looked nervous, _"I hope whoever have my card won't guess it." _He prayed as he looks to the people around him.

"I'll go first!" Manjoume announced, "Alexis' Card!" he concluded and then he turns around the card.

They all look at it, and the card is 'Cyber Tu Tu'. "It's my card!" Alexis confirmed, "Why I'm so unlucky!"

"Now Alexis my dear I want you to - "

"Not yet Manjoume," Judai halts him, "Everyone guess before you flip it."

"Kenzan's card!" Sho shouted,

Kenzan's eyes widen, "You're right for once Marufuji!" Kenzan confirmed, because the card is 'Dino DNA'.

"What you mean for once? I'll give you a hard dare for that." Sho smirked evilly.

"It's Judai's card!" Rei said.

"Sho's card." Alexis said.

"Johan's card." Kenzan and Laura said.

"I have Johan's card." Yubel said.

"Manjoume's card." Jim said.

"I bet this is my Judai's card." Johan said.

"And I got… Laura's card." Judai said. _"Because I feel nothing familiar about this card."_

They all flip the cards they hold. And looks like only few got it right.

**End of Chapter Twelve…**

Another Cliff Hanger of Doom! Please spare me so I can type chapter thirteen! ^_^

Anyways, try to guess who guesses it right and whose card each have. Except for Manjoume because we know he guesses it right and its Alexis.

If you want you can give what kind of dare, you want them to do. I might consider it.

You're free to ask questions, say comments, give suggestions and especially review! ^_^

Read and review please!!! ^_^


	13. Dare Starts Part I

o_O I'm hit head on! I must do our music play script but this is better. Because spirit shipping is lovelier, more fun, more thrilling, not boring and soooooo sweet to type.

One of the reasons I got so long to update because I keep this chapter in my computer for a week and a half after I finish it. Hehe! I know it's not funny. That I didn't update it faster, but I edited it a day after I update this. So, hopefully can you guys forgive me?

And I get so lonely when the number of those who reviews in chapter 12 went so… few.

But I'll still thank you…

**Johan's lover43v4r**

**GX **You're always there! Thank you very much. And I receive you PM, you compliment me so much there. Thank you! Well, I'm crazy… over SPIRIT SHIPPING!!! Hehehe! Man, who wouldn't? ^_^

**Rainbow-Angel-Of-Doom**

**GX **Thank you for reviewing, and thinking chapter twelve is great. I miss you, you know that? I understand that you were busy. Every human can really be busy, with this global financial crisis. But it's good to know, SPIRIT SHIPPERS are still going on!!! ^_^

**Thank you!!!**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 13 – Dare Starts (Part I)**

PREVIOUS:

_Yubel and Laura talked which led to a fight. Judai and Johan accept the fact that they will be part for a while, for a good reason. Judai gave Johan a weird surprise and they went on to a game which Judai made. They flipped the cards they hold and showed who got it right._

Judai smirks, "Gotcha! I'm right." Judai glee as he showed 'Luster Dragon' and wonders. "Uh… ? Laura, this is your card, right?" he lean the card close to Laura.

"_Stupid! Who do you think owns that pretty rare card?" _She smiles, "Yup!" then she flip her card.

"Just as I thought, aniki will be right." Sho said.

Laura raises an eyebrow, "Whose card is this?" It's a croc card.

Alexis and Rei looks at the card, "Its Jim's card," Alexis said.

"Hey right mate. It's my card." Jim confirmed. "But you guessed wrong." Jim laughs, Shirley roars on approval.

Laura smiles, "Its fine!" she frowned on her mind. _"Damn, what fine? It's so embarrassing. That crocodile freak man owns the card I hold." _She looks at Judai. _"Anyways, I wonder what idiotism this Judai dare will give me… If he is right…" _She stares at Yubel.

Yubel flipped the card, "Told you, this is Johan's card." Johan leans to the card, its 'Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle'.

"Aww, men. You mean I'm wrong."Kenzan said with a pout as he flip the card open and shows 'Lucky maiden' Rei's card

"That's my card." Rei stated then flip the card, "Aww, this is not Judai-kun's card." It was Sho's card, 'Power Bond'.

Alexis' raises an eyebrow, "You meant I'm wrong?" she flips the card on her hand. "Oh God!" it is Yubel's card, 'Yubel'.

Yubel stares on his card, "Oh, I'm now good in hiding my aura." He smirked, _"Or maybe Alexis doesn't really have felt it."_

"Good mates, is that meant I'm right?" Jim asked in a hopeful tone. "I mean, Johan is definitely right. So will flip it." He flip the card and shows Manjoume's card.

"What?!!!" Manjoume shouted. "Anyway, what will you dare to me?"

"Hey, wait for me." Johan said.

Judai kiss Johan on the cheeks, "We know I own that card."He holds the card and both him and Johan flip it. Winged Kuriboh appears beside Judai along with a happy 'Kuri!' Yep! It's the card, 'Winged Kuriboh'.

Johan hugs Judai's waist and smirked on the card on his hand. _"I know I'm right, so… what would I dare to my Judai?" _then an idea hit him.

"Now, to really start this Dare game." Yubel started.

"Hey, I'll go first." Manjoume complained. He cleared his throat that created the look of doom on Alexis face.

Suddenly hope shimmers on her face, "Uh… ? Judai… is there anything MUST NEED to do to be able to not follow the dare?" Alexis asked, hoping a positive answer from Judai.

"… None…" Judai answered, "I made this game like a 'no escape' game. Get it?" Judai laughed sheepishly, Johan's ear twitched on what Judai had said.

"_No escape…" _Johan thought, and then smirked.

Manjoume blushing, "Will you… will you… well…"

"_A date? A kiss? A hug?" _Alexis thought, now annoyed. She really wants to find out who gave her unlucky this day.

"Will you go out with me?" Manjoume asked.

"Is that a dare?" Kenzan asked to Sho.

"Just plain asking," Sho shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, that's your dare." Yubel said. "Whether you like it or not… it's a dare to date the guy you dislike." Yubel laughed.

"Hey!" Manjoume shouted.

Judai chuckles, "Anyway Yubel's right, it's still a dare."

Alexis sighs, "I'm just saying yes because it's a dare."

"Yes!" Manjoume rejoice, "I got a date."

"_What a plain loser!" _Laura thought, "Good luck unto your date."

"Hope the best luck," Alexis said, Rei and Laura giggle.

"My turn!" Sho announced, "As I said earlier Tyranno Kenzan, I'll give you a hard dare." Sho smirked evilly.

Sho stands up and points a finger on Kenzan's face, "Shout and proudly say, 'I hate dinosaurs and kitties are stronger than them!' Then wear a kitty costume!" Sho laughed evilly.

Kenzan's eyes widened, "That's double dare-don!" he stands up, "I'll wear a kitty costume than to say I hate – can't even say it!" Kenzan crossed his arms.

"But it's a dare!" Sho insisted.

"You're gonna kill me with that dare!" Kenzan retorted.

"That's sort of evil Sho." Johan commented.

Judai nodded, "I mean, Kenzan loves dinosaurs very much."

"But you said 'no escape'!" Sho reminded.

Manjoume laughed, "What a dare! Go on kitty!" Manjoume mocked.

"Tsk, Tsk, that results to a confessing dare for you Manjoume." Jim said as he slowly shook his head.

"For what?" Manjoume asked.

"For mocking your friend." Jim said.

"What the hell?! Whatever!" Manjoume snorted. "What will I confess anyway?"

Kenzan growled in annoyance, "I'm going to do it!" he start walking out followed by Sho. "This will be such a lie anyways." He mumbles.

"_So maybe that's why Johan became a jerk, because almost everyone around him is jerks. Well, except for me." _Laura thought.

After a few moments, Kenzan jumped in the room in a kitty costume, kitty ears, yellow shirt and yellow skirt and orange tail, no shoes. "I hate dinosaurs – blah – and kitties are stronger than them!" he shouted, really disagreeing on what he said and runs away.

Manjoume laughed really hard, holding his tummy. "Wow! That's ewww!"

"That's why I don't want to date him." Alexis mumbles, though Laura heard it. She pats Alexis shoulder.

"Maybe he has a good side." Laura said. _"It's because you're a b*tc* that's why you get freak guys… ugly."_

Alexis' smiles, "He has good sides, though it's really sometimes not easy to see."

"Poor Kenzan…" Rei mumbles.

"Now to get not boring mates… and rude," Jim looks at Sho, who was sitting on the floor again.

"Gimme the dare!" Manjoume taunted.

"I'll dare you to confess that you only acted you shouted at someone on the other line of the phone to distract Judai and Johan's kiss." Jim dared.

Alexis, Sho, Judai, Johan and Kenzan who just came in and heard it, eyes widen. "WHAT?!"

"What? How can you dare that thing?" Manjoume asked.

"Because I'm the person you're talking to on the other end of the phone. Remember, that I call you to ask what game you're having." Jim reminded.

"Oh yeah…" Manjoume blushed and felt embarrassment when he remembers.

Johan gritted his teeth with his hands fisted. "Well say it…" Judai is in the same state too as Johan.

"You see…" Manjoume laughs sheepishly, "I just want to annoy you guys."

"What the hell?" Yubel snorted.

"Well, if Jim didn't call I'm not able to do that!" Manjoume pointed an accusing finger to Jim.

"That's why I wondered why you shouted 'what are you talking about?' Though I'm just asking on that time if they kissed already." Jim informed more. "And when I talked to you what happened next, is that Rei come in with some news."

Alexis glared at Manjoume, "You…"

"Hey, I didn't know they'll be interrupted completely after I interrupted them." Manjoume defense himself.

"Grr… And because of that we didn't able to see their first kiss!" Sho complained.

"Literally, serge first kiss!" Kenzan added.

Sho nodded in agreement.

Judai sees that Kenzan and Sho agreed in a thing that meant… "At least Sho and Kenzan are okay now! YAY!" Judai cheered. "It's the past, and Johan is my first kiss though you didn't see it. It's fine!" Judai said with a glee.

"But we didn't see it…" Sho whined.

"Yeah… its tremendously bad don…" Kenzan also whined.

Realizing they agreed to one another, Sho and Kenzan glared at each other for a while, a smile, and then laugh.

"Stop laughing and give me the turn to dare." Yubel said. "Jeez, not to offence or to offence, all dares are lame." He shook his head. "I mean if someone is hearing us he or she will probably thinks or will actually thinks we're not challenging." Yubel said bluntly, he stands up and stares at Johan with narrow eyes. "But not me…" Johan gulped feeling nervousness crawl to his body.

"_Let see how challenging this freak can get." _Laura thought.

Johan looks at Yubel with curious emerald eyes, "So what's the dare?" he stiffened when Yubel smirked.

"Simple…" Yubel started, "Just answer my questions bluntly Johan."

"We're not playing truth or consequence." Johan said.

"Or I might change my mind and dare you to jump a cliff." Yubel joked.

Johan sweat drop, "Is that funny? Are you gonna dare me to jump a cliff?"

"Jump a cliff?! Yubel you can't be serious!" Judai exclaims, feeling worry for his boyfriend.

Yubel sighs, "It's just a joke."

"Can you please hurry up?!" Manjoume exclaims.

"So Johan, Dare?" Yubel asked.

"Answering questions is easy." Kenzan said.

"What if its calculus?" Sho asked.

Yubel sighs, "Why everyone is so serious when it comes to me?"

"Not me," Judai said.

Well, what Yubel will ask anyway? Johan doesn't have anything hidden badly on his sleeves. But he knows Yubel is dreadful on asking… especially if serious.

Johan gulped again.

"Dare Johan, dare!" Judai cheered. "You can answer Yubel's questions, he won't speak Spanish don't worry." He assured. "I bet he can't speak that language." He said with a glee, trying his best to get his boyfriend out of his anxiousness.

"What if I can?" Yubel taunted as he laughs.

"Dammit! Johan go dare!" Manjoume shouted.

"_It's scary. Thinking that it's Yubel, what could he be asking?" _Sho thought.

"_Johan prove you are still worthy to be my man." _Laura –damn her- thought.

Johan breathed, "Dare"

**End of Chapter Thirteen…**

This is one worse (Sobs). I really think chapter thirteen, was a boring chapter. Sorry! Their game got longer than I thought. Those who didn't yet have got their game on are Johan and Judai. And Yubel is just getting started. So, hopefully it'll be better. ^_^ this chapter is a bit more than half shorter than the previous chapter. And the CLIFFHANGER is here!!! AGAIN!!!


	14. Dare Starts Part II

Whoosh! So I'm back from my sanctuary. My smile is back! Anyway, well, my smile is actually back a long time ago. Uh? Just ignore it.

**I just want to say my replies:**

**Johan's Lover43v3r**

**GX **Thank you. And I can't believe I have a fan! It was so flattering to know! ^_^ If you are reading every word then I'll promise to make it better in the best of my capabilities. I appreciate your words, it gives strength to my fingers to write and type! ^_^

**Azul Angel1251596**

**GX **I actually thought I was being harsh to Kenzan. Thanks, for thinking the game was pretty funny ^_^. Damn Laura – hehe! But remember it's not her worst yet! Her doom is not yet in its half way!

**DreamsDragon**

**GX **Welcome and thank you for looking at the previous story as awesome!!! ^_^ I am not actually a fast updater because I often don't use the computer on weekdays. But I keep my best to update faster.

**Kitcat**

**GX **I'm actually hoping to myself I won't be too harsh on Johan, because I don't want to. Well, its questions that is. And yet, everyday is not a good day. But anyway, Johan is smart, we can trust him, because Judai did and he is really trustworthy. ^_^ Thanks!

**HellX**

**GX **Thank you very much. Since you said, you can't wait to read chapter fourteen, which is one happy smile for me; hopefully you'll like this now, the chapter fourteen. ^_^

**Thank you again for the reviews!!!**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 14 – Dare Starts (Part II)**

PREVIOUS:

_Manjoume's dare to Alexis was a date while Sho's dare to Kenzan was to shout something Kenzan surely doesn't want to with a kitty costume. And Jim's dare to Manjoume was a confession dare. Now, it's Yubel's turn to dare… Johan._

"I heard right, you breathed 'Dare' right?" Yubel reassured along with a playful smirk. Johan nodded so slowly. "Well then…" Yubel hummed for a while. "As I said earlier my dare… is for you to answer my _simplest _questions." Yubel smiled innocently, closing his eyes as to like it was really fun. Well, it is fun.

Johan gulps "Go ahead and ask me anything…"

"Any request everybody?" Yubel asked everyone.

"What the?!" Johan's eyes widened in shock, "You're the one who dared me not them!"

Yubel nods, "Well, that's true but I need a little warm up for you." He turns to everybody, "Anything to ask?"

Judai raised his right arm, "Me!!! Ask Johan if he like chocolate better than candy!" Judai asked with a smile.

"_What the hell was that question?" _Laura thought, "That sounds good!"

Yubel narrowed his eyes upon Johan, _"Well, for me it'll be serious." _Yubel smirked, "Chocolate or candy?"

"What a childish question?!" Manjoume taunted.

"UH? So anybody knows what the question is for?" Kenzan asks.

Sho shrugs, "Dunno know."

Well, Johan knows Yubel putted a meaning on that question. _"Chocolate means my beloved Judai and the candy means Suzanne." _Johan sighs, "You really want to test me… chocolate." Johan said surely.

"YAY! Johan chose me!" Judai cheered, making everyone stare at him. So, does Judai understand all along?

"_WTF?! Am I the candy?" _Laura thought.

Yubel smirked, "You sure are smart." Yubel looks at everybody again. "Any questions again? Prepare Johan for the total doom!" Yubel teased.

"I have!!!" Sho said. "Um…"

"Go on, no one's going to eat you." Yubel teased.

Sho pouted, sighs, "If possible… ei, Johan would you like to be in… er… I'm just curious… _loaded_?"

Everyone stares at him in confusion, "You mean loaded as in bunch of work?" Johan asked.

Sho rapidly shake his head, "No, not that." Sho looked shy, "The other way or… side."

Yubel got what he meant. He hysterically laughs out loud, literally, he fall to the ground while stomping his fist on the floor. "That's…! That's…! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"_Loaded? What was that suppose to mean?" _Laura's eyes widened as she think. _"…side…?" _She got it!

"It's you know… related to… _labor_…?" Sho gives clue.

Every body's eyes widened when they figured it out, and started smirking. Manjoume also laughs. Johan wondered for a while, and then deeply blush when he figured out.

Judai was so confuse. Why Sho's question is so obscure? Is it that so shy to ask? "Johan…?" Johan turns to Judai with a flushed face. "What does Sho's question mean? Why are you blushing and them smiling and laughing?" he stare at his friends for a while before looking back at Johan. "Is it something to be embarrassed to?" Judai asked.

"Well… not exactly embarrassing… for a guy it is…" Johan trailed off, blushing deeper. He laughs sheepishly, "Well, you see Judai. You don't have to know it. I'm just going to answer it, okay?" He laughed nervously this time.

Judai pout a bit. "Why not?" he crosses his arms, "Everyone is always keeping information out of my ears."

"J-Johan! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Yubel is still laughing. "I know you wanna be LOADED!!!" He points a mocking finger on Johan.

"Even its impossible mate, go ahead and answer it." Jim said, trying to hide a big smile.

Johan get a little irritate, "Alright! Alright! I want to be what you call loaded, if I can." He air quoted in 'loaded'. He blushed again and looks away. "But to Judai only."

"To what me?" Judai asked, really confused. "What's going on?!"

"I'll wait for a week!" Manjoume said while laughing. "Just tell me if I'll be a future Godfather!" The Ojama's starts to laughs too.

"I won't let you be a Godfather!!!" Johan shouted, irritated.

Judai groaned, "What's going on?!"

"Alright just give me my turn!" Johan said, practically shouting.

"Nope!" Yubel halted. "I'm not done yet!"

"But it's a complete -" Johan tries to protest but Yubel interrupts him.

"Stand up!" Johan stands up. "Now, answer my own questions Anderson!" Yubel ordered like a general.

"Yes, sir!" Johan anxiously answer.

Kenzan eyes widened in anticipation, he raises his arms. "I wanna be a soldier!"

"Just choose okay?" Yubel simple instructed. Johan nodded.

Rei leans to Alexis, "Do you think it's about Judai-kun?"

Alexis shrugged, "Maybe… well, we need to listen to find out."

Laura sure can hear them because she was in the middle of the two girls. _"Ya, ask him about Judai. Like I care so much, probably he will ask how Johan, blah, loves that idiot!"_

"Brown or blue?" Yubel started.

They all stare at Yubel in confusion. "HUH? Brown or Blue?" Johan wondered. "Well… Brown…?"

"Pink or Red?"

"_Now this is confusing…" _Johan thought. "Are you trying to guess my most liked color?"

"Sort of… now choose…" Yubel said.

"Red, of course." Johan answered. Laura's eyebrows twitch a bit.

"Pink or Brown?"

"Brown…"

"Pink or Orange?"

"Orange…"

"Pink or Black?"

"Black…"

"Pink or Green?"

"Green…"

"Pink or White?"

"White…"

"Okay, that gives a conclusion." Yubel said. "Now, next part."

Johan shows shock, "Next part?!"

"Sneakers or Sandals?"

"Sneakers… is this a fashion asking?" Johan wonders.

"Sleeveless or Long sleeve?"

"Long-sleeve…"

"Pointed or wiggled?"

"Pointed…"

"Long or short?"

"EI?" Johan follows his instinct. "Short…?"

"One or two color?"

"Two color…"

"Pants or Skirt?"

"Pants, of course!"

"A way to a dare… Next part!" Yubel shouted.

"What's the point of this?" Manjoume asked.

Shirley growls, "Oh, so you guessed it girl?" Jim smiles. "Very good…" He lightly patted Shirley on the head.

"What does she say?" Manjoume asked.

"Cute or Gorgeous?"

"Cute is adorable." Johan smiles.

"Sexy or Slim?"

"Sexy…" Johan thinks, _"I think I knew it!"_

Sho's face lightens up. "Is it done? I want to know the result."

"That is sure some kind of a survey." Kenzan said. "So what's concluding?"

"What are those questions for?" Rei said a little disappointed, "I thought Yubel's questions would be interesting."

"Because it is…" Yubel answered. "I'm testing Johan. Don't you guys know that?" he raised an eyebrow.

Judai tilt his head to a side. "Huh? I… I don't get it." He said scratching a finger on his head.

"Now for the conclusions…" Yubel trailed off, making everyone stare at him waiting for the results. "Well it's very good, it's actually what I expected and wanted to hear from you." Johan let's out a sigh of relief. "You love Judai."

"Of course!" Johan suddenly exclaim. "You don't believe me on that?"

Yubel sighs in exasperation, "Wait! I'm not done yet. And in the result it shows that you have no tad bit of interest to Laura." Laura winced.

"HUH?"

"Poor girl no chance…" Yubel insults.

Judai wonders in Yubel's actions, "Is that dared just to insult Laura?"

"Nah… Just to make sure." Yubel answered. "Now, I guess some people _plans _really won't work…" He looked at Laura. "Especially if they're someone sick and devious." Yubel then smiles playfully, "What I mean of sick is ill, get it?"

"_You b*st*rd!!!" _Laura exclaims in her mind, of course she won't say it because she's acting all nice. She just keeps quiet.

"A little no, a little yes…" Johan answered.

"Nothing makes sense to me…" Judai said.

Manjoume snorted. "Anyway, go on, whose turn?"

"Me!!!" Judai gladly raised his arm. "I am really excited." He stands up.

"_Now, what will this idiot dare me? Run naked? Raped by him? Eww…" _Laura thinks, she doesn't realize she was making a disgusted look. And she was shock when she hears Judai.

"Laura what are you thinking I won't do that." Judai asked looking disgusted too.

Laura's eyes widened, _"Did he…?" _she gulps, "Did you read my mind?" she asked nervously.

Everyone looks at the laughing Judai, "I got you there! I didn't read you're mind. I just thought it was a funny joke and it work!" Judai said with a cute and playful smile which Laura found… _bit_ nice.

Yubel yawns, "Go ahead… tell her you're dare little prince." He smirked. _"She'll lose anyway."_

Judai smiles big, "I want you to duel me!" he points a playful finger.

"It is expected!" Yubel announced.

Alexis nodded, "That's a good idea."

"I've never seen Laura duel before." Kenzan said.

"What do you expect of Aniki?" Sho chuckles.

Manjoume twitched his nose, "Just don't lose Judai or it will be a to-"

"My Judai won't lose!" Manjoume was interrupted by Johan.

"No votes for Laura…" Yubel mumbles.

"_Everyone here thinks I'm going to lose? Hell, I'll never. I'm going to kick this gay's butt! And this duel will be just the start!" _Laura smiles –you know its hypocrite-. "I'll accept the duel! I hope it will be fun!"

Then they all run out of Judai's room and the two duelers stand on opposite sides. Jim, Manjoume and Johan stands beside the stairs. Johan's the closest to Judai. Yubel stays on the second floor and there he will watch. The rest of the gang sits on the stair.

"Ready?" Laura asked while both activating their duel disk.

Judai answers "Get you game on!"

**End of chapter fourteen…**

Don't worry their duel will be surely short. I promise. I need that duel to help me for the so on chapters. It will develop many things! And sorry if the dare of Yubel wasn't much that exciting, as on the chapter he just wanted to make Laura realize theirs no chance.

I finished this chapter after a University entrance exam, and if I didn't pass that exam. Oh, God knows my plans and life is so ruined!

And what's more? If I didn't pass that exam… my parents' might totally **banned** me from all Yu-Gi-Oh!!!! Which I will die if happened because that means away from SPIRITSHIPPING!!! Even though, they didn't know SPIRITSHIPPING. I can't be away to what I've fallen truly, deeply, madly in-love to!!!

The results will be by March 30…

Well, I just thought if you would like to know.

Please Read and Review… ARIGATO!!!


End file.
